


Ensnared

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Psychological Horror, inspired by Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: A story of temptation... and exploration into the darkness prevalent in even the "nicest" soul.--- Part II: Thirteen Hours:: Brick offers Blossom a way out- a game. Desperate to find her sisters and avoid the altar Blossom takes Brick up on his challenge . Find her sisters in thirteen hours… or be trapped in Hell forever.





	1. Part I: Spoil of War

_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."  
— Oscar Wilde_

_0-o-0_

_I won't do it._

_You can't make me!_

… _. You wouldn't dare-!_

… _Yes Mother._

Three little girls. Three little boys. Counterparts. Equals ( in theory) and the six of them would be the harbingers of Mother's greatest victory.

Again. In  _theory._

Brick Jojo begged to differ. In varying levels of screaming. Yelling- roaring- bashed across the head and fireballs spitting.

It was infuriating. This entire debacle was  _ridiculous._

Brick was  _above_ being "scolded" like a  _child_ god damn it! And yet here he was- being  _scolded_ like he was still five years old and-!

His lame ass brothers- they'd be fine. No more than fine. But Brick? Brick the fucking  _leader,_ the hottest, strongest and most  _badass_ of the Rowdyruff Boys- the bludgeoner, The over all greatest villain this side of this miserable state!

_He_ was going to be in the goddamn yoke.

Brick was only twenty-five years old and now he would have to ignore all the gorgeous sluts who threw themselves at him on a daily basis and instead he was going to be stuck with a flat, ice cold,  _prude_ for the rest of his goddamn life.

Life wasn't fair.

Yes he understood the so called "benefits"- begrudgingly… of Mother's plan! It would make everything run so much smoother, better, everything would work better  _blah blah blah-_ But… fucking hell it just wasn't  _fair!_

But Brick had his orders. And sooner or later he'd have to follow them. Just not yet. He didn't have to do it just yet so he wouldn't! So there! He was young and he was allowed to have a goddamn  _life_ before-!

" Like… morning babyyyy."

He inwardly cringed. Sexy yes. Slutty and willing to do whatever was in Brick's sick and twisted mind? Oh  _fuck_ yes.

But they all were inevitably dumb as a fucking post.

He scowled- freed his arm from the whore of the day and she pouted. Ugh she didn't want to... _talk_ did she? Listening to her prattle had been bad enough last night before he'd managed to shut her up by fucking her into a stupor last night.

Ugh. Well at least the "icy" prude would be able to take it and he wouldn't have to slow down anymore. Bitch was probably still a virgin. That'd be interesting he guessed. A minor thrill- tch maybe if he got lucky it'd be that one time only deal: Surely the demon wouldn't expect more than  _one…_ spawn so to speak.

He shuddered and grabbed the hot arm candy. She squealed- ugh why were they always so fucking  _loud!_  He accepted the sloppy hungover kiss with no comment- she wasn't staying long anyway. He had no idea what her name even was and Brick didn't… "cuddle" regardless.

This one clearly wanted to.

Ugh. He really didn't want to get yelled at again for messing up his sheets- blood never came out and God knows " Mother" would have a cow which would turn into a lecture and order to " get moving!"

Bull. Shit.

He was a grown ass man. He was  _not-._

The door pounded, slammed open and the stupid chick shrieked and covered herself. Yeah okay-  _now_  she was modest ugh fuck it.

He knocked the whore out and both his brothers- lame ass lucky assholes- gaped up at him. Boomer dumb as a post- His intelligence barely superseding the unconscious….Ugh. He'd picked up a redhead… gross Brick hated redheads.

Reminded him too much of his unfair fate.

Butch however looked like a seething rabid  _dog._ Twitching like mad- teeth grit in a fanged snarl. Brick rolled his eyes- Mother's favorite unhinged  _dog_ had clearly had a bad day.

Tch. Bastard had  _nothing_ to complain over. He wasn't going to have to stick it to some prude -!

Ugh. No, no. Must be the mature one here. Mother had said so. Lucky bastards.

" Bro." Butch growled, Boomer cowered next to him like a total sap. Brick only rolled his eyes.

" The hell is it this time Butch?" He sighed, his brother only snarled more.

" I saw em'." He rasped. Brick stiffened and folded his arms.  _Them_ in this case only meant one thing. And it wasn't something he had  _any_ intention of doing today. Or tomorrow. Or the next week.

He was a brilliant asshole. He'd find a way out of this-!

"B-Brick?" Boomer tapped his arm and despite the sneer he got back he pointed anyway. Ah…. that was a problem. Butch looked ready to kill. Had always had a temper this one. Brick only sighed.

" What happened this time Butch?" He drawled.

" She fuckin' ignored me! Was too busy hangin' round those dumb ass humans lookin' for some and her lame ass sisters were there lookin' too!"

Brick raised an eyebrow but the blonde next to him stiffened and puffed his shoulders indignantly,

" Even Bubbles? But... but that's not fair! They're supposed to be "ours" Mom said so-!"

Baby. Lucky sniveling  _baby._

" Yeah... don't remind me. Least you two's got the little blonde and The firecracker! I got a fuckin' block of "ice"- real nice i get stuck with the town prude- great." Brick muttered again. The indignation over his undeserved fate still stung.

" Not from what I saw- those girls were on the prowl: lookin' for some nooky. And she fucking  _ignored me!"_

Butch was indignant. Angry. And he had been bored. Horrible combination for Brick's peace and quiet.

" So?" He shook his head. "She's "ignored" you before."

" Awwww c'mon she's miiiiiine! Mom said so! Brick this is lame can't we get em' now!" Boomer whined. "Mom said Bubbles is  _miiiiiiine!"_

" The bitch saw ME and what does she do!? She fuckin' ignores me- ME!" Butch continued to rage.

Brick despite himself stiffened at that. " They  _saw_ you- and yet did  _nothing_?"

"SHE IGNORED ME! All three of those bitches ignored everyone- includin' the horde of dumb asses surrounding em'- surrounding OUR property!" Butch stamped his foot. " Fuck if  _I'm_ gonna be ignored"... you know what- screw this! Time to show them their goddamn place!"

" Yeah! I want my Puff! We've trained enough!"  
Boomer declared.

Brick folded his arms. "No. It's not the right time you know the plan-."

A closed order. Butch continued to seethe but Boomer-  _Boomer_ refused to back down and met Brick eye to eye. The insubordination!

" You can't blow it off forever Bro. Just get the chick preggo and then get rid of her if you don't like her - not that hard- Momma's getting impatient. And I want my Puff!"

" Says the one with the chest and tits to spare!" Brick snapped. Flat as a fucking board! No ass to speak of! Snooty. Prudish. Intolerable!

It. Wasn't.  _Fair!_

Boomer however was the one to shake his head, " Bro. People change outta high school. The last time you saw her we were what- sixteen? C'mon man."

" Seventeen dumb ass!" He snarled. " Or maybe it was eighteen- point is little Miss  _granny panties_ was always that icy little prude who-!"

Boomer however just shook his head. " Brick… she's changed. Trust me. I saw the pictures-."

Brick stiffened. " Pictures?"

His youngest brother nodded, " Yeah. Butch got some pics- Butch phone."

" Fucking ignoring  _me_ like I'm some kinda lame ass she can just bat away like a dumbass fly- I'll show her!" Butch continued to mutter under his breath but held out the phone anyway. Shockingly the blonde knew how to work such an advanced device as a cell phone.

" See Bro. College uh… was good to her. Don't look like a Icy prude to me." He held it out. Brick swiped it.

" Tch. Once an icy prude bitch always an icy-!"

The table of ladies was filled. Many nice options and such but:.. that chick in the middle. He blinked. Holy… fuck. Who the…?

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

" Who...the fuck is this?" He said slowly.

" That's… your woman Bro." Boomer smirked but Brick's glare immediately rid him of that insubordination.

His gaze returned however to the woman in the photo. The lighting was shit- but her skin was the color of cream and looked just as soft and flawless- she was sipping what looked like a martini in one picture while she arched her hips in a dance in another- and that hint of chest just peeking out from that small V' neck in that tight little black dress at the movement… he felt himself growing hot.

The crowning moment though was the shine of that thick hair she'd let loose as she writhed on the dance floor- like a burning flame. Brick's gaze drifted to the ordinary hue of that unconscious whore that had sullied his bed last night and then back at the fiery  _beauty_ in the photo.

He could almost feel the saliva gather in the back of his mouth. He felt itself go hot. His breathing seemed to grow harder and even the very rhythm of his chest seemed to stagnate.

Brick looked again at distaste at the whore who had dragged him away so early. Tch. Disgusting. Truly so. He'd have to take a shower to get the scent of her off him.

"Stupid bitch thinks she can just ignore me and- Hey! Yo Brick! The fuck you doing with my phone! That's mine man!"

But Brick didn't stop. He just kept on walking. Staring at the photo. Skimming through them at lightning speeds. His hand almost shook as he swiped the screen, each new picture revealing more delights than the last.

_Blossom…._

He could picture it clear as day in his mind. That beauty lying there deliciously rumpled, tangled in his sheets covered in evidence of their sinful night. Those cerise eyes half lidded in both curiosity… and anticipation of his next move.

She would be a prize worth claiming. A prize worth-! HMM!?

_What the hell-!_

The grip became dangerous and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder while Butch swiped the phone back.

" Dude! You can't go stealing a guy's phone man I need that shit what if a babe texts me and I ain't there to pick it up- Jeez lemme send you the goods fuck man - stealin' my phone like some kinda-!"

" Who. Is.  _That?"_ He snarled. Boomer released his shoulder.

" What's up Bro?" Boomer cocked his head and then folded his arms. " You look pissed. Well pissier than usual."

" W _ho. Is. This?"_ He repeated before he grabbed the phone again from the loudmouth who hollered But Brick didn't care no all he cared about was that  _slime_ slithering near that gorgeous piece of  _Brick's_ property. His intended due. His reward for a goddamn job well done!

The brothers rose their eyebrows in sync before the blond snapped his fingers. " Oh right- the pencil pusher! Yeah that lame ass showed up late and that set the pink one off. They were still arguin' when we left- no worries Bro. Total dweeb you can take him easy."

That was without question. However what Brick wanted to know was how anyone dared to touch something of  _Brick's._

Though…. it was true. This was clearly not a case of love and laughter and marriage bells ringing in the future. The look on his pink eye beauty's face was like thunder- the dweeb looked exasperated.

Well then.

The smirk on his face grew-well, well. Boomer cleared his throat,

"Bro- so… what now? We gonna go get em'  _now?_ C'mon man I want my Puff! She's  _miiiiine!"_ Again with the whining. Butch sneered.

"And That  _bitch_ is gonna learn the hard way no one ignores me like some kind of-!"

Brick's phone went off then signaling the acquisition of the goods. The pictures of his beauty were promptly stored in the appropriate folder- he shuddered in distaste however before he promptly trashed all the other whores who littered his phone.

He stared at the woman on screen again.

"Well…?" Boomer said again. Butch scoffed behind him.

"... Fine." He murmured. Though he put a hand up to stop the celebration." But not  _yet."_ Boomer pouted. " We have some prep to do first Don't we boys… this is no place for a lady now is it?" He smirked. Despite the pout on his face even Boomer shook his head with a small wilted nod.

" Yeah I know but I want her  _nowwww."_

" Patience is a virtue little brother." He murmured before he turned, his mind already racing…

"Eh? Where you goin' Bro?" Butch called out like an idiot. "Bro what about your-!" Brick turned and Butch gestured to the woman still unconscious. His face twisted.

"I'm done with her."  _And all those like her._ "Do what you want just get rid of her."

He waved his brother off.

Brick had work to do.

_Blossom. Blossom. Blossom._

Very… important-.

_CRACK_

Work to do.

_0-o-0_

**"Ensnared"**

**_Part I : Spoils of War_ **

_0-o-0_

_Ugh… my head_

She groaned softly to herself. Her head was throbbing and her entire body seemed to be aching all at once.

She couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Her head was aching, she grit her teeth- she needed an aspirin-.

_Clink._

...Huh? Her arms wouldn't move.

_Clink._

She blinked before she tried her arms again.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Blossom's eyes widened before she whipped around and saw her wrists bound behind her with a thick heavy chain… Attached… to a bedpost?

_W-what?!_

She pulled again. Nothing. No matter her pulls nothing would budge. But… but that was impossible! Nothing could keep her for long! Nothing! What was-!?

_Where am I!?_

Her eyes drifted around the room- but she only saw darkness and…. Her heart began to pound.

This wasn't her uniform. This wasn't… this wasn't even-!

It was a white, diaphanous, virtually translucent in places nightgown- the only thing that kept her modesty were well placed pieces of lace and-.

This was not something she would  _ever_ wear of her own accord. So  _why_ was she wearing it?!

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

She pulled again, and again- she didn't like this. No. No she did not! This was wrong- what had happened? This was no hospital gown! This was no-!

_Clink. Clink. Clink. Clinkclinkclink._

The chain wouldn't budge.

_BadumbadumBadumdumdum_.

"What….what the  _fuck_ -!?" She finally managed to speak aloud.

" _..._ Damn. So miss "everything nice" can swear after all- well who would have thought?"

She stiffened. That voice… she knew that voice… but there was no way or reason for her to be hearing this voice… no he was-!

She was met with a pair of blood red eyes and she gasped out like a little ninny before she backed away into the headboard.

"Brick?!" She choked out. It was impossible- no this was impossible he was-!

He only bowed mockingly, " At your service Babe." His smirk only grew as his eyes skimmed down her body… her cheeks burned- never once had Blossom felt more  _naked than_ being under that intense cruel stare. It felt as if that leer was assessing every minute detail about her, memorizing every inch and curve.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

"What the hell is-?!" He reached over and put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhhh-. No need to shout." He snickered. She wrenched herself away from that slimy hand.

"I have every right to shout! What's going on here!What the  _fuck_  are you doing here!" She snarled with more authority this time. His brow rose more, probably at her crude language.

Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys…. Only snorted as he settled himself at the side of the bed and ran his hand through her hair. "The boys are back in town  _babe."_ His breath was far too close to her ear then, "Did you miss me?"

She jerked away and pulled at the chain again.

"You're not supposed to-!"

The Red Rowdyruff Boy only flashed her a smirk- an oily, oozing crooked curl of lips that put a chill down her spine.

"What? Be here." He cocked his head to the side in a mockery of deep "thought" but then snapped his fingers, " Oh right- right.  _That_." He smirked more. It looked… dastardly. She bit her lip and pulled but he only steepled his fingers and peered at her from the above the tips. "Let's just say…  _Mother Dearest_ took pity on the "babies" you and those nasty girls threw in that cold lonely cell. So Mother sprung us…"

She stiffened. Shit. Did that mean….  _It_ was involved… she could remember nothing specific. Her head was still throbbing. She pulled her legs up in an attempt to sit up, his brow rose. "Gotta say  _Blossom_ \- I was never expecting the town prude to have grown up looking so damn... _fine_." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No… no I was not." His grin broadened more.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She demanded.

He clicked his tongue, "Having a bit of a memory lapse I see." He murmured. "Shame this was definitely one of our  _better_ fights I must say."

Fight…? Wait… yes! The fight! The battle! Wait...oh…. Oh god Blossom remembered now! She sucked in a harsh breath.

It had been a moment. One phone call. They'd flown into battle…. As usual and…

_It_ had been there. It and it's three… wait… three so where was-?!

…  _Bubbles… Buttercup…_

Her eyes widened and she yanked at the chain again. Nothing. The constant  _clinking_ echoed through the room. He laughed.

" Babe. Don't bother. You know you can't break that chain."

"What do you mean i  _know!_?" She snapped. "What the hell is this-!?" Another pull. " What the fuck is this?! I demand answers at once you- you  _ROWDYRUFF!_ " She swore out loud and he blinked for a moment before… he started laughing. She grit her teeth.

"You don't give up easily do you?" He cleared his throat.

" WHERE ARE MY SISTERS!" She screeched.

"... Well that's like clockwork." He muttered.

"Where are  _my sisters!"_

"It's like a broken record."

" So help me you bastard if you hurt them I swear to-!"

" _Relax._ They're fine. They're being… entertained-."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

" Well if you'd  _stop_ yelling maybe-."

The head of the Rowdyruff Boys rolled his eyes before he turned around and the next thing she knew a water bottle was thrust at her before he plopped in a chair in front of her with a sigh.

"Seriously you're going to keel over - drink then we'll talk-."

"Do you think I'm some kind of imbecile! I'm not taking anything from the likes of-!"

"Yeah, Yeah- okay- will you just drink woman." She stiffened and looked at the bottle. Another eye roll. " It's not poisonous- for the love of-." Again she gave him a withering look and then-.

_Clink._

He blinked but then the "genius" finally got it. " Oh- oh yeah." He grabbed the bottle back before opening it and then grabbing back her face.

"Open up."

She kept her lips tightly closed. He made another growling sound before he forcefully pulled her mouth back open. And poured it in… oh sweet relief… water- her throat had been so dry she'd admit that to herself.

"Easy there tiger." He removed it. "I take it you didn't drink much before this. Hell of a hangover you must have-."

She frowned. "I drink! I'm not a child!" She retorted, stung. "I just don't like it." And that look she got also stung her into honesty,damn it.

" _Clearly."_ The redhead plopped back into his seat and only continued peering at her over his steepled hands. Again… that look was making her most… uncomfortable.

"Can you… not?" She muttered. The restraints were infuriatingly staying put even when she pulled at full strength.

"Can I not what?" he mocked. She bristled.

"Can you not  _stare_ at me as if I were a piece of meat!" Blossom pulled herself back up further, this dress, nightgown  _thing_ didn't leave much to the imagination and… ugh.

"It's hardly my fault. You're a beautiful woman Blossom Utonium." he seemed to linger on her name for some reason. "I'm only a man- superhuman or not- I'm still a man."

"I would prefer not to be mocked."

"Nothing mocking about it Babe." He shrugged. "I can assure you- never in even my wildest dreams did I  _ever_ think the Town Prude was going to turn into... _you_." Those red eyes darted up and down. "Had I known earlier…" He began muttering to himself like some kind of maniac- she grit her teeth and pulled again. Still nothing.

"They're not going to break. That's pure titanium alloy- you're not going anywhere Babe." He said quietly. "Lucky us…" another mutter, though this time it sounded… annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes, " I certainly didn't come here by choice!"

" I'm aware. And so is my stomach where you kicked me and started yelling in your hung over stupor." He rolled his eyes again. " if you were so fucking  _miserable_ in that relationship why did you stay with him- fuck." He cracked his back. " You've still got that  _kick_ I see _"_

She bristled. "... serves you right more than likely." He snorted. " and my boyfriend is… irritating at times yes."

"I… noticed." Another grunt as he stood back up. He was walking with a slight limp in his gait. Good. Served him right! He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, something strong it smelled like before he tossed his head back and chugged it down.

" Why am I here?" She hissed. " where are my sisters and why am I wearing-!"

He put a finger up, he had poured himself another shot. She scrunched her nose. "All in due time Babe. You'll figure it all out soon enough." He said simply.

Now the Powerpuff Girl grit her teeth and chained or not she lurched forward.

"I  _demand_ an explanation on my _attire_ at least at once!"

He blinked but then he burst out laughing… how dare-!

" Fucking hell- you really  _do_ put on a damn good girl act don't you? Your "attire"- you mean your new "threads"? Yeah Babe- you're wearing something pretty, most girls like wearing something pretty." He rolled his eyes. She bristled more.

"I look like a-!" This nightgown or whatever was giving her a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't like how… she couldn't think of what exactly right now but it reminded her of something and-! Oh never mind! She began to pull furiously. Sooner or later even the strongest metal would break! Brick sighed again before he strolled over.

"C'mon Babe- you're too smart not to have realized it yet-." He caught her chin in an iron grip. "Nah… you feel it don't you- or well the lack of it I should say-." His grin increased and she was going to blast it off his smug face and-!

….What? She blinked and focused again. Nothing. No extra heat. No nothing but…

Her breathing quickened. H-How!? Her- Her powers-!? Her strength!? Her… Her X-!?

"What...WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She railed, screeched and began struggling like mad- he released her and held his palms up briefly.

"I didn't do shit- you can thank Momma-."

"YOU STOLE MY POWERS!"

"More like-." he fingered the chain idly. "Repressed them. It's a security measure, He didn't want anyone running around fucking up the place but-."

_CLANK_

Hm? She blinked but then rubbed her newly freed wrists cautiously.

"I think we can both agree you're not the "destructive" type however. So...Thanks Momma, but not my kink i can do this on my own." He muttered that last part and then leaned against the wall.

"Do what on your own?" Blossom said quietly as she stood up- those red eyes fixed on her. The garment was grotesquely too big, she practically swam in this thing(!) and she also wasn't wearing shoes?! What the hell was he even-?! Never mind… she was free! The fool had gone and released her!

"You know what...never mind- I'm out of here."

The grip on her arm instant before she got tossed back on the bed like a rag doll. He glared down at her.

"Not very polite to leave in the middle of a conversation." He drawled.

"Ow! - well it's not very "polite" to kidnap a girl from a bar and-!"

"I didn't take you from the bar- I took you from the battlefield." He shrugged again. "Not my fault you don't remember the facts. If it makes you feel better you still put up a good effort." He picked at a hangnail before that evil red spark appeared in his eye. "But hey you know the ancient rules of war… to the victor."

_Step. Step._

"Comes the  _spoils."_ His grin was dastardly and she squirmed away back towards the headboard.

" Spoils… I am  _hardly_ a-mmph!?" He looked down at her with a wry look in his eye.

"I don't make the ancient rules babe. I just enjoy them." he smirked. He wouldn't be smirking long(!) She tensed her jaw but he took his hand away smoothly only to slap it harder over her mouth. "Are you going to be a good girl and not bite or am I going to have to keep you gagged while I finish this conversation?"

"mmmph' mmmph' mmmph mmmmmph! ( _DROP DEAD YOU WRETCH!)_

Again, he released her. "Good girl- now listen, this is hardly the ideal for me either- but it is what it is."

He was making literally no sense. Literally  _none!_ It was annoying her to say the least.

"What Mother wants… mother gets."  _Shrug._ "But… at least you turned into a damn babe after your high school prude days."

Why… that-!

"I was hardly a  _prude_ \- I just had self respect and didn't follow the masses into that assembly line you called a bedroom!" She snarled.

"Too bad I would have rocked your world." He started playing with a piece of her hair but she pulled away in disgust.

"Do  _not_ touch me! My standards are still too high for someone like  _you_ to  _ever_ reach!"

That seemed to irritate him. His nose scrunched as he took a deep breath and squeezed the top of it. Now Blossom was the one to smirk. Score one for-.

"So that loser pocket protector somehow did though eh?"

Blossom bristled. Both for the past tense of that statement… and the allusion to what was the absolute… worst part of her relationship. Dexter was… charming in his way and he was a good man when he wasn't being an arrogant cad but… they weren't… very… he wasn't… well….

Her cheeks flushed. Everything could be fixed in time. Even the smallest non consequential things in a relationship could… be fixed…

Though he saw nothing wrong and thus had no desire to improve either.

"He and I are very compatible." She said primly. He snorted out loud.

"Compatible? Funny that's not  _usually_  the first word I'd think when describing any relationship-."

"Well mine are more than just about what goes on in the bedroom!" She snapped. He rolled his eyes skyward.

"Typical answer of an unsatisfied woman. No wonder you two were at each other's throats. What a loser."

"Dexter is not a-!"

"It's fine- Butch took care of that one anyway."

Silence.

"... what?"

The black frames went bouncing off the mattress- tossed so nonchalantly and such- wait...Dexter… what had happened to-?!

Her heart started to pound. It… it couldn't be-! What was-?!

"What… what did you  _do?!"_ She demanded and began to rise but he shoved her back easily.

"He was a loudmouth- he made the mistake of flapping his gums and ultimately upsetting Butch." That smirk returned only now there seemed to be a malice hiding within… she bit her lip and reached for the glasses but they were batted away to the floor while he sat down in their place. "But forget about him. Let's talk Babe- we ought to get to know-..."

Powers or not Blossom still had a good  _kick_ like he had said. He went crashing to the floor and she took her chance held the cumbersome skirt up as she bolted through the open door into the hall.

It was surprisingly well lit, with paneled walls and a tiled floor. It could have been in any affluent home even- though… there were no windows. Nothing- save the artificial lights- there wasn't a hint of the outside world…

Where… where was she? Oh… oh what did it matter, she came across a large door. It was monstrous but it had to give! It had to! She threw her weight on it.

"You don't really think you can escape so easily do you?" He sounded bored as he hovered just above her. She grit her teeth and continued to push at the door. It wouldn't budge and that was more disturbing than anything else.

She pushed more regardless.

"Seriously Babe you're going to rip your pretty dress."

"Screw this dress! Why can't I open this?!"

He blinked but then only gave another of those irritating  _shrugs_.

"Again did you  _really_ think you'd be able to escape that easily, come on now Babe you're smarter than that-."

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Let me out! I demand this door be opened! Release me at once-!"

Brick raised an eyebrow and returned to the ground. "You're going around making demands…. you're  _reaaaaaally_ not getting it are you?"

She found herself whirled around and her wrist was seized as he marched on.

" What the-?! Let me-!"

"Rules of war 101- very simple. Victors get the spoils and the goods- no matter what- losers hope there will be mercy in their futures and so provide the victors with said spoils to get mercy. See how that works Babe?" She pulled at his grip but he only opened another large door that had  _not_ been there a minute ago (!?) and half tossed her in.

Where once there had been no windows now there was nothing  _but_ windows- panes of glass and such and the only furniture was one large velvet couch in front of them all.

"This is our surveillance room." He said quietly, almost in her ear. She jumped and she could feel the curve of his mouth.

"Surveillance… in other words… you've been  _spying_ -."

"Not me. My brothers maybe to get a look at a naked tit or two back then… but I never bothered." She shivered. "I didn't need 3D porn… the real thing was always at my disposal."

She grit her teeth. "You were always a loathsome boy." She hissed. "Every girl knew Brick Jojo was  _trouble."_

"D'aww- So you did notice me back then." He seemed delighted for some reason. " Well this makes things a bit easier…wouldn't you agree Babe?" He started playing with her hair again and Blossom jerked away.

" Don't touch me!" She hissed. " I'm not one of your stupid fools! Don't think I'm going to fall for any of your tricks-!"

"Oh I  _know_ you're not one of those insipid bimbos… you're  _brilliant_ … as well as one hell of a beauty….lucky me." he beamed. Her face went warm and she clenched her fist.

Damn him! Damn him and that silver tongue of his! God knows how many fools had fallen for its vile machinations in their youth! It was a true wonder that an entire army of red eyed little terrors hadn't ended up invading the city seeing as the rumors had been quite clear no outside "protection" had ever been used!

Every day it'd been a new name.

" _Did you hear about Brick with Charlene?"_

" _Oh my god I know I heard- wasn't he with Miranda last week though?!"_

"  _I thought it was Vivian."_

Tch. Disgusting. Truly disgusting.

"I don't know what sort of insidious plan your vile little mind has conjured up but it will not work-!"

"Plan?" He cocked his head to the side oh so  _innocently_ , Blossom only scowled more. "Can't a man admire a beautiful woman without an ulterior motive?-"he had the gall to start playing with her hair  _again._

"Save it." She pointed her finger straight at him, "I know when you're full of  _shit_ \- I'm not one of those brainless floozies you liked to collect like fucking postage stamps back in high school!"

_Veronica, Nikki, Chloe, Monique,Amanda, Lily, Sue-._

"Oho… again I'm appalled Miss Utonium… such a foul mouth." She stiffened but then tensed at how close the wretch had suddenly gotten. Her nostrils flared on instinct- was he wearing… sandalwood cologne? Oh… god she loved that smell why of all scents did he have to choose  _that_ one-!? Dexter had  _hated_ that smell and instead had gone for that obnoxious "Hatchet" or whatever despite Blossom's continued entreaties to the contrary-...

_Dexter…._

What had that…. fool gone and done to himself now...

Brick smiled another oozing smile and leered down at her straight on. Face to face. Most people would end up looking to the floor eventually confronted by Blossom's piercing state but oh not this one… clearly not this one.

She clenched her fist and averted her gaze. "What am I doing here?" She had to get information first and foremost. Brick had taken her here likely under orders from… A-and as such it meant something dastardly was afoot and she would have to-!

"I just thought I'd show you something Babe." He murmured and his hands ended up on both her shoulders as he led her to the couch and pushed her in it. He plopped down right next to her and kept an iron grip on her arm. " Let's see Townsville at the moment eh?"

She narrowed her eyes, "If you did anything to my city I swear I'll-!"

The screens all reacted and… all looked surprisingly… normal. The sun was out, the civilians were all out and about…. what?

"Its a nice little city isn't it… shame if something were  _ever_ to happen to it." He oozed in her ear and as if on cue suddenly an explosion seemed to rock the room: she tensed but his grip didn't budge- the smoke billowing out of the large volcano rose high into the sky, the observatory… or what was left of it lay in pieces. The screams echoed through the room, and she could almost smell the sulfur.

The scene changed again into that white box like house in that charming neighborhood. The older man was happily clipping his hedges before that dark cloud shadowed the entire…

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Just wait…"

The man stopped and looked up. The large cloud crashing towards-.

"STOP!" She squeezes her eyes shut. " Stop! Stop!"

_Snap._

The images vanished. She clutched her mouth and her body shook. She felt him get up but move behind her.

"It hasn't happened yet." He murmured. She continued to shake. "It was averted actually- by yours truly in fact." She stiffened.  _What?_

She couldn't help it. She turned to face him and the shock must have been apparent in her face as he once again had that ingratiating smirk on his face. " _You?"_ She " Why would you-?!"

But-But he was evil! Clearly-?! Why would?!

" Yeah….disasters  _ **not**_  caused by Momma aren't exactly popular around here." She swallowed hard. "Your city is safe…  _for now."_

She bit her lip and despite her best efforts her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Just for that brief moment… the carnage… the destruction had been unbelievable.

"So… it didn't happen…" she whispered. He shook his head.

"Not yet. Here you want proof?"  _Snap._

The image changed once again to that white boxy house in the suburbs only this time- she frowned…. her Father lay fast asleep in his lab. He'd been up late working on his experiments again but…. he was safe.

The trembling still wouldn't stop though. He sighed and with another  _snap_ a bottle appeared at their side with two glasses. He popped it and poured them out before extending it to her.

Blossom frowned, " I-I don't…"

"Drink."

"N-No thank you."

He rolled his eyes before plopping next to her with his own. " Suit yourself."

Her eyes however were still fixed on the screens. Townsville was sleeping. It was late at night... the battle… what time had the battle been anyway? What had happened her head hurt… just-.

She held it. "Sure you don't want anything?" He continued with his drink.

"... water would be nice." She finally said quietly. His eyebrow rose but nonetheless another snap of fingers and a glass of water was in her hands.

"H-How?" She whispered. " How did-?"

" The water or the Volcano?" He said dryly. She bit her lip for a moment.

"... both I suppose."

" I have powers in this realm I don't have in Townsville. And as for the volcano…" he took another sip. "You'd have been better off asking the Einstein wannabe who tried to play God and failed miserably."

A chill went through her spine.

"... Dexter?" She whispered. Brick nodded.

"I take it you remember those experiments your "Boo Boo" pencil protector was conducting down there." He took a deep swig. "He fucked with shit he shouldn't have." His tone went dark." Mother was very angry."

… Dexter had grown obsessed with those experiments even arguing with his mentor… Professor Utonium… he'd become… obsessed over these last few weeks.

" He thought he had discovered a way to… harness geothermic energy." She stared into her empty glass but it was filled again almost instantly. "He… wouldn't listen it was like he had…"

"Mm. That much was obvious the way he was spouting his mouth at Butch." Brick snorted. "You can do better Babe. Well actually you  _will_ have it better. Lucky you." He finished his glass in one shot before he poured himself another. "And Lucky me."

"... what?" She sounded like a simpleton and he snorted, Blossom narrowed her eyes but the Red Rowdyruff only waved it off it seemed.

"Don't worry about it. You should get some rest- chill and shit." Another door appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She hugged her arms- she was getting… a bad feeling about this. About all of this.

"I'd prefer to get answers first." She stood. He gave her another bored look.

"Well, I don't feel like giving them to you at the moment. We'll talk about it later."

"No." She said in a hiss. "We are talking about it-  _now_!"

"I don't  _feel_ like it Babe. And that's the end of it. Now…" He pushed her from behind into the room. "We'll talk  _later_ \- right now, I have a headache and you need to sleep some more clearly."

His thumb pressed against her temple.

"What the hell are you even-!?"

Everything went black.

0-o-0

_Blossom,_

_I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday . Let's have dinner. How's about I pick you up at six and we'll have a good talk._

_See you then._

_Brick_

_PS: Wear something nice._

0-o-0

Blossom had awoken to that insulting letter placed by her pillow. Her head was pounding. She gulped, what… what had happened?

At least she saw her attire hadn't changed again- she was in the same nightgown she'd been in before….

Which at least meant he hadn't touched her.

Spoils… what sort of nonsense was  _that?!_ Blossom was a human being thank you  _not_ some sort of trophy or whatever was in that wretch's head!

And furthermore how foolish did he think she was?! She'd been called into battle with him- and he was claiming he had "averted disaster" with her idiot boyfriend's experiments he'd been continually warned off of-?!

Blossom had told him it was dangerous. Professor Utonium had told him…

But he'd refused to listen. Like he'd been a man… possessed. He'd been determined to make his mark in the science community. He'd never been a patient man- he wanted to get the prestige  _now._

She should have stopped him...but she hadn't and so…

_Let's have dinner_

She frowned before simply crumpling the paper up and chucking it away from her.

Dinner-  _ha!_ She'd rather starve.

The room was pitch black. Lovely. Just lovely- she couldn't see a thing. Her eyes narrowed however, well she could see something. A bright light coming from what looked like a door. She stretched out her stiff arms and legs before she stood. Hugging her arms as well as closing this… far too open neckline she  _really_ didn't want to know where it had come from Blossom walked towards the light, reached out clumsily in the darkness and finally found a door knob. Had that fool  _really_ left the door unlocked?

Idiot. Whatever, the Rowdyruff Boys had never been ones with brains now-.

…Had they?

She squinted, getting used to the brightness engulfing the room slowly but she took one clumsy step forward, then another. Her eyes widening more and more as the seconds passed.

She'd wandered into… a rather spacious bathroom. The cool stone at her feet, glistening white… marble? Was she walking on pure… no. She shook her head. Preposterous. Still though, she saw a large round tub with various bottles perched on the sides- one quick sniff confirmed them as smelling of jasmine, lilac and rose respectively, her favorite scents. A fluffy white towel was hanging on the edge as well. Just like it was waiting for her to take a bath. A lovely...perfect bath.

The water came out instantly warm. No waiting period and steam soon filled the room. She took one of the bottles, the one that smelled of jasmine and poured it in the tub. Mounds of sweet smelling bubbles soon popped up.

She felt gross. Blossom felt truly disgusting and grimy. God only knew what she must have looked like- how long had she even been asleep before-? She shuddered- she needed to get this thing  _off_ her.

With an audible sound of disgust she peeled off the diaphanous garment and let it slip to the floor- giving it a kick for good measure.

Disgusting. Truly disgusting.

she stepped into the tub.

… A _hhh…_

Despite herself and her own better judgement she sunk deeper into the water- her aches and pains both from how she'd been chained up… as well as before then arguably all seemed to melt away.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been allowed something like this. She had a lovely tub back at home, not as… luxurious sure but a bath had always been a possibility save that annoyance of "water bills" and being "eco-friendly" and blah blah.

She buzzed her lips. She was a Powerpuff girl and yet here she was not even allowed to draw herself a fine soak because of… stupid reasons. Tch. Just like her house had always had to have been at most sixty seven degrees.

Cheapskate. Tch. He'd always been such a cheapskate. Dexter thought he was  _so good_ to the environment and eco-friendly but how much waste did those  _failed_ experiments make hmmmm? Not to mention stink up her home! What did keeping the house at sixty seven degrees help anything with except keeping Blossom  _freezing!_

He was truly-!

" _Butch took care of that one."_

What the hell had that meant…

She dunked her head and lathered up her hair, shampooing it, conditioning it, and adding extra shine with another treatment while she washed her body. It was over all too soon for her to be honest. At least the towel she found was still warm and the other towel by the sink was thick enough to actually be of use regarding her hair. Thick and luxuriant as it was… it could also be a royal pain at times.

She looked around warily still, it was… strange how wonderful that bath had physically been. Just what she had needed… with everything she would have wanted.

But… how had … that come to pass?

Blossom clutched the towel closer to herself. She felt cold again. Much too cold. Something wasn't right here. No… something was… off.

She noticed a new light from behind the door now- where it had once been pitch black… her eyes narrowed.

Odder still, there was a plush robe hanging on the doorknob that looked to be just her size…

She bristled. Probably left over from some woman he'd had for an evening or something.

She rolled her eyes. Talking….  _Right._ That was completely what the wretch was looking for. Uh huh- sure.

She shouldn't wear it. She shouldn't even have changed! But… something about that gown she'd been wearing had filled her with such dread… it had looked…

She picked it up daintily, the lace work was honestly exquisite, it was elegantly made and it only hinted at what lay beneath but it still… unnerved her.

Because looking more closely… Blossom had seen a piece like this once before…

"  _Oh my. How very naughty of you Robin."_

"  _Well… I mean it is special night."_

_Laughter. Nudge. Nudge. Wink. Wink._

Blossom threw it back down and took a good few steps back from the disturbingly  _bridal_ like night gown and hastened out the door.

_Spoil of war…._

He'd called her a that. Like she was...A prize. A prize for what?! What had happened? Where were her sisters?!

What had-... what happened to the room?!

What… what the-?!

There was a bed now she could see. Likely the one she had been  _chained_ to mind you- but it was elaborate and huge. Elegant and stately. The canopy over it was a rich burgundy color- in better circumstances Blossom could admit she had never seen a more beautiful piece of furniture. It was also piled high with pillows and… a glossy black throw that…didn't look like faux fur. God help them if Bubbles were to ever see  _that_.

Another turn of her head and there was a large wardrobe on another and crowning the room a lovely chandelier sporting the most realistic looking faux crystals she had ever seen hung from the ceiling.

All in all… Her entire…prison cell had changed. It looked more… like a fine hotel room now. Or had she just not noticed her surroundings before... Or had it changed when she had left… Blossom didn't know…

But she did know… she didn't like this. No she was getting a  _very_ bad feeling from all this.

And that bad feeling only grew when she saw what must have been her supposed " attire" for this dinner she was supposed to attend hanging on a hook on the wardrobe,

It was a deep plunging V' neck style floor length gown with the thinnest most redundant spaghetti straps she'd ever seen. All in red. Of course it was red. He had never been one for subtlety had he? No of course not. Why bother?

The fact remained however that this was something Blossom  _never_ in a million years would choose to wear herself.

The material was slippery, if she didn't know any better should almost swear this was actually pure silk but… she frowned and shook the ludicrous thought away - no zipper or buttons- Something like any of those Hollywood starlets on the television would wear… with custom made, one of a kind silk and chiffon gowns being fawned upon by the masses. So much of their time and money made with nothing but pretty faces and smiles… loved by all...

Never mind. She wasn't wearing this. It was too demoralizing.

Pervert. Wretch. Clearly nothing had changed in that filthy head of his. It was laughable if he thought she would  _ever_ deign to wear something so… so  _demeaning._

She wasn't going to be a cretin like Brick Jojo's  _entertainment_ \- dressing for  _his_ benefit. Disgusting. Never! She had self respect!

If he'd wanted her to actually agree to that insulting letter he could have at least  _tried_ to get his filth ridden mind out of the gutter and given her something more… more appropriate!

Something like say her prom gown- still in its bag in her closet at home. The silver beads meshing so beautifully with the rose colored satin- she'd looked like an old time princess compared to the scraps of clothing the other girls had worn-!

So what she'd never gotten a chance to wear…. her own prom dress come to find out…

Blossom… of course had other priorities.

Why on her Prom night she'd been defending the city from a threat- imagine the horror of someone  _other_ than Princess Morebucks being voted as Prom Queen… unthinkable! Her outrage had engulfed the entire city. Jessica the usurper caught in a robotic clamp while her plastic crown was ripped from her head… foolish- and frankly if  _anyone_ had been robbed it had been Bloss-... her sister. Bubbles. Of course Bubbles had been robbed and of course Blossom had done her duty. Of course… what did it matter having not even been nominated… it was fine. It was just a night. After her battle she'd been too weary to do anything but collapse in bed.

A job well done…the day was saved... what did it matter not having been able to dance...?

Her eyes skimmed over a rather ornate mirror hanging from the door- it was… a shame really. For all it being such an obvious ploy for shame and disgust… it was a lovely dress. On someone else it would be she meant!

Powerpuff Girls didn't wear things like this. It was far too revealing, and far too… too… - she'd look like some sort of.. mafia dame or something out of one of those casino movies! It was ludicrous! Give her one of those long cigarette holders why don't you!?

Her hands trailed over the material but then she came to the grim realization she had two no three choices.

One. She wear this towel forever.

Two. She put that used disturbing nightgown back on with whatever message that was supposed to give her.

Three. She wears the mafia dame dress.

She grabbed the wretched thing and held it against her with a sneer.

It likely wouldn't fit her anyway. May as well show the the wretch how ludicrous this whole thing was! Playing dress up- what were they five!? The pervert was probably "enjoying the show" in that spy-room of his before he decided to do whatever it was he was truly-.

It fit like a glove.

She was less… endowed than either of her sisters true but...oddly this didn't seem in matter in this gown. For all of the demeaning cut and innuendos obviously associated with a gown like this… she… Blossom…

To be honest Blossom Utonium was  _killing_ in this as Buttercup would have said. Her hands trailed down the smooth glossy fabric that was certainly not silk- traced the outline of her hips, the hourglass curve. She turned and looked at her backside. A little… too open for her comfort level usually but she… looked fine.

As only a matter of last resort of course.

She wasn't going.

She turned and strode back over to the bed then paused.

Those hadn't been there before… the shoes she meant. The heels that were sitting on top of the pillow.

Unnerved now she backed away only to hit something hard. A vanity? But why was a  _vanity_ in here?

Blossom's eyes widened.

A fully  _stocked_ vanity at that. Glistening holders and boxes full of an assortment of brushes, combs, and other hair products? Vials of perfume? Just… what did the wretch keep a supply of womanly objects and necessities for!?

Were these all for when he "entertained" his ladies of the evening or something?

She picked up one of the brushes and made a face. Really weren't they a little  _old_ to plaster rhinestones and fake jewels over everything?

" shows the type of women you normally bring here doesn't it cretin?" She mumbled and put the garish thing down. It was even painted  _gold_ \- how ridiculously trashy. So unnecessary.

Just like all of this make up and such here- there was need for-...

Wait… no but that's… that's impossible!

But it was. There was no doubt. She recognized that label.

Blossom had never… really advertised how much she loved… makeup. Make-up and other….cosmetic past could be a fun hobby! But… an expensive one.

She couldn't spend her life and money on the act of… adorning herself. Of making herself…look pretty.

She was above that. Her mission in life… her duty… she didn't have time to waste on individual vanity.

But…. then again...

She took one of the many brushes standing in a set with shaking hands. The smooth wood- mahogany. How did she know this? Because she recognized them. How many times had Blossom paused at the window of that store- longing evident in her eyes at the luxurious set. The one time she'd even allowed herself a demonstration… the soft camel hair had tickled her skin, blending the make up into a flawless canvass for her to work with.

Individually she could have paid thirty six per brush- except the contour- that was forty two or...Two hundred and fifty four dollars for the entire set. Plus an extra seventy-five for the wooden, crimson velvet lined carrying case which would have looked amazing on her vanity at home… but…

I-Imagine the commander and leader having done such a selfish thing… as paying such an exorbitant price for a single makeup brush… let alone a set.

Unthinkable.

Any spare money she had, had to go to the needy!

… but god as her witness Blossom had wanted them. She'd wanted them so badly.

She'd given Dexter so many hints. So many- her birthday was coming up- Christmas- Valentine's Day- Hell even Easter!

...but her words had been unheard… or perhaps just ignored. All his funds went to Science and more science…

Never to anything else… never.

Her hand moved almost by itself, she sighed in pleasure at the caress on her skin- soft. So soft, no cheap hard bristles this time!

The gloss on her lips was perfectly applied. The shading of her eyes was sublime. She giggled despite herself. Masterful, divine- Her morning routine would have been cut in half with these babies! It was like a silly dream come….true.

But…

How had they gotten here… and  _why?_

She was even more unnerved now and she put the brush down. What… what was going on here? Blossom abruptly stood up and backed away-.

Only to hit something both solid and… warm.

"I was right. Red's your color Babe."

She stiffened and whirled around. Brick had the gall to send her a cheeky little wave.

" Where… where did you come from?!" She demanded. She hadn't heard the door open- it was closed last time she'd- WHERE WAS THE DOOR?!

He snorted, " Well I mean- Prison cell 1119 at Townsville penitentiary was one theory- the others-." He shrugged with a sly grin. " You know."

She clenched her fists and backed away from him.

" But speaking of "knowing"- Damn Babe… I knew you'd look hotter in red but even I wasn't expecting  _this."_

His look was disturbingly  _hungry_  and she backed further- almost tripping back into the vanity chair but she retaliated anyway. "It wasn't like I had any other option!" She snapped. "My other clothes seem to have mysteriously vanished!"

He smirked again but infuriatingly said nothing as he strolled over until he was right behind her.

"Meh- details. Details. You always focused too much on the small things Babe."

"I would appreciate you calling me by my name instead of continually mocking me." She said through grit teeth.

"What's mocking about it- you  _are_ a knockout." The husky voice scalded her ear, Blossom's chest clenched and she hastily covered herself with her arms. Brick only gave her an oily smile while his gaze unashamedly flicked up and down, assessing her figure and that sly look only grew more…  _appreciative._

She was getting a bad feeling about this.

"You could have knocked!" She hissed. He shrugged.

" Yeah I could have. Ah well."

She tightened her grip on herself by instinct. This man's gaze had left her feeling as if she were standing there naked!

But Blossom was a Powerpuff Girl. She had a duty. Finding out more about this situation and sisters' whereabouts were her top priority!

So she took a deep breath and released her hold. Brick however again didn't seem to notice. He only looked at the vanity with a bemused look in his face.

"So I see you liked my gifts." It was a low husky murmur that put an unwanted chill down her spine.

" Gifts?" She repeated.

"Yeah, You like em?"

She hugged her arms tighter. " You mean the...?" She looked at the make-up brushes. "Why did-?"

"Because you deserve nice things." He said so simply. "So I made sure you had them… for  _once."_ His tone went dark again. She shivered.

Again however….she was beginning to grow more concerned.

"I'm not one to be taken in by bribes." She hissed finally.

Even though however subconsciously Blossom's hand had drifted to the beautiful brush case.

He smirked, " Oh well shit then I'm  _sorry_ Babe-let me take them back-." He reached over to the vanity.

Her hand slapped over the case.

"What are you up to Brick?" She snapped.

" What do you mean  _Blossom?"_

"I know what you're up to. You're- you're up to something! And I'm not going to fall for it!"

He raised an eyebrow. " Really now? Well that's a relief. Now we can get somewhere. What am I up to?"

She blinked. His smirk grew. She glared at the reflection in the mirror, mostly at those evil red eyes boring into her from behind. She clenched her fists.

"You're looking to - foolishly I might add- try to lull me into a state of dull complacency."

" Huh… interesting idea. And why am I doing this?" He cradled his chin, thoughtfully.

" To kill me of course. What other reason would there be?"

The Rowdyruff was only silent. She frowned and finally turned her head from the mirror- if nothing but to shift that cruel scarlet gaze away from her! They were like two burning coals… looking almost like they were about to consume her.

"Definitely more and more interesting." He murmured again.

"What's more interesting!" She demanded. " There is nothing interesting about such a transparent-! What are you up to! I demand-!"

Brick ignored her mouth curled more in amusement it seemed as her tirade increased.

"Right you finished Babe?" She stiffened as his hands caressed her alarmingly bare shoulders. Those "straps" so called seemed more like scraps of red string left over from the sewing room than actual support so called of the gown! Certainly one wrong move and they'd be snapped clean off- something as simple as a flick of his finger for example…

The strap was pulled up and then he moved away but grabbed her by the wrist. Again that glint in his eyes… did not bode well.

"Because I don't know about you but I'm  _starved_. Let's eat eh? Get to know each other a little better since we're going to be seeing a  _lot_ more of each other from now on."

"I don't  _want_ to get to know-wait… what do you mean seeing each other- oof!"

He didn't even allow her another word- she just found herself pulled out the door- and her hand trapped in the crook of an elbow. The semblance and charade of " the perfect gentleman."

What… what was he up to?

Judging from her earlier surroundings Blossom could have almost expected one of those stereotypical scenes from any horror movie- the long looming dining room table in a dark eerie room.

But no. Instead she'd been led to an arguably charming in better circumstances little table on what seemed like a balcony of sorts. He'd even pulled her chair out for her before settling in his own seat. She wasn't sure how… but dinner had begun almost immediately- again…. this was… bizarre.

Therefore no. No she would  _not go_ about and-!

" Not hungry Babe?" She stiffened. He looked at her amused it seemed from above his glass. " Not a wine sort?"

She narrowed her eyes. Wretch. She knew what he was up to. Drugged wine. Probably filled with a toxin. A sedative. To kill her.

"I don't drink as I told you before." Again his eyebrow rose but nonetheless he reached over, grabbed the pitcher from the middle of the table and proceeded to pour her a glass of crystal clear water. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

" Funny our previous encounter says otherwise." He snorted.

"I don't drink with people like  _you_." She said acidly in reply.

Silence. He leaned back and took a sip from his glass. So casually so nonchalantly.

"Shame." He quipped. " So lemme guess- you want  _answers."_ He air quoted. She scowled.

"Yes." She was fuming now. " That would be nice yes."

Another sip. "Okay. Shoot."

…. what? It couldn't be that easy…

He seemed to sense her confusion his smirk only increased. " I told you Babe. We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other from now on. Why not make you comfortable." There was an odd glimmer in his eye.

"You keep saying that… and yet still haven't bothered to tell me what that means…."

"Where's the fun in that?" He swirled his glass nonchalantly. "This is a good vintage Babe- sure you don't want one?"

"I don't drink with  _cretins!"_ She hissed.

"Ouch. My ego and my heart." He wiped a mock tear away. "Who knew Miss Everything  _Nice_ could just be so damn  _mean."_ Now he gave an exaggerated pout. "And after I went to all that trouble."  _Sip._ "Finding out  _all_  your likes, dislikes...your deepest desires." He lingered on that one and gave her another of those disturbing piercing looks.

She felt pinned to the chair. The sensation of it… she meant. Those eyes were… Blossom clutched the arm rests. Steady. He was trying to trick her. This was Brick Jojo- a master manipulator - remember that!

"So  _sorry_ to disappoint you." She said acidly, " If you were expecting some perfect little angel you're solely mistaken- and as such-!"

That stare didn't bode well for her. She got that feeling right away.

" Expecting maybe yes… but what an unexpected treat this is. You're much more interesting than I expected." He grinned. "... and much more beautiful too."

Her cheeks went warm. It was an instinct- nothing more.

Brick began his dinner, " Tell me more- go on. So… what was your major?" He dabbed at his chin with a napkin. Apparently even cretins could have table manners. She scowled before she lifted her glass of water cautiously and gave a sniff. There didn't seem to be anything… Amiss with it. "What's your favorite movie?" Brick continued to hound her with asinine questions. She almost rolled her eyes but instead sipped her glass, she wouldn't even give the impression she was actually paying attention to such a-! " You prefer to be on top or bottom?"

_Cough. Sputter. Choke._

"Ah there we go. One instant cure for sudden  _deafness_." He snickered as she beat her chest, hacking and heaving. " Good. I was afraid you were just ignoring me."

" You...y-you!" She hissed with blazing eyes. He leaned against his chair. " YOU PERVERTED BASTARD HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU-! LISTEN HERE YOU ILL CONCEIVED, POMPOUS NEANDERTHAL-!" Her well deserved tirade went on for a few moments. Again she was likely going to die. Of that there was no question but…

" Are you through?" Brick said simply when she paused to take a breath. She glared and he only steepled his fingers. Not looking the  _least_ intimidated- no not even in the slightest. She clenched her fists. Why… that-!

" Because if not- do go on- you're quite the firecracker aren't you Babe? I like it…."

" Bastard." She hissed.

" Ooh tell me more." He cooed mockingly. " Call me more nasty names… show me your  _feisty_ side."

Blossom paused and averted her eyes- those evil red irises were centered straight at her and suddenly she felt the sense of just how… revealing this dress was.

Instinctively she hugged her arms and shrunk more against the back of her chair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cold?" Another low voice- dripping with honey and false concern.

" Very funny." Another hiss as she hugged her arms tighter even as it caused the redundant straps to slip down . "I'm sick of this little game of yours Brick." She glared at him. "I don't know what sort of sick amusement you think you're getting here Rowdyruff and frankly I don't think I care. You brought me here for a reason and I'm not going to waste my valuable time playing some foolish game of dress up-!"

"You're right." He cut her off in mid word before he stood. " I  _did_ bring you here for… a reason." He smirked.

"Which is-!"

The Red Rowdyruff raised an eyebrow mockingly. " Eat a little bit and then I'll tell you."

Oh this loathsome little-!

Her grip on her own glass hardened. The muted  _crack_ of broken glass sounded through the room. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Careful now… you're going to break it." He said simply.

CRACK

She jumped and hissed- the glass shards fell everywhere and some stuck in her hand even through the glove! She swore and cupped it. Well wasn't this just  _peachy!_

"Warned you." He snorted. " Here-." He began to stand. Wretch.

" I don't need your help-!" The bastard ignored her and crossed over to her side of the table in an amused silence. He ignored her warning hiss even before he took her bleeding hand - and really it wasn't that much!- but he took the linen napkin and pressed it on her palm in an again… bemused silence.

No taunts or teasing? Was he ill? Could she use this to an advantage in an escape plan? Another squeeze- she flinched somewhat but he only continued kneading the glass out and dropping it into the napkin- ruby red drops of blood falling against the stark white.

And that wasn't the only thing  _red_ that was in her sight suddenly.

Those fiery red eyes were fixed on her. She shivered despite herself. Smoldering was probably the right word actually. Even… Dexter rarely ever had the gall to look Blossom directly in the eyes. No one did.

Save this one.

_Badum. Badum._

She shuddered again but…n-no...no...NO! she would  _not_ be beaten down. She would prevail over this… this  _cretin_! He had taken her God knows where- God knows why and if he didn't stop staring at her like she was a piece of meat Blossom would-! Would-!

"There. All set. Clearly glass is a bad idea for you. Strange here I was thinking the other one would be the one to break all the china so to speak."

Other one…? Wait…

"... Buttercup." She whispered. He released her and crossed back over to his side.

" Where is she Brick!"

He ignored her.

She grit her teeth. " Where are my sisters Brick?"

He sighed, " This again…" he rolled his eyes upward. "How's the food?" He deliberately ignored her previous question.

"I'm not hungry. Where are my  _sisters!"_

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his glass nonchalantly, not a care in the world it seemed. The smirk that slid on his face nonetheless put a chill down her spine.

"Where. Are. My. Sisters. BRICK!" She demanded again. They were likely in trouble. God knows what this wretch had done with them! He was always… as much as she hated to admit it… there was no doubt Brick was the most dangerous of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was too clever and calculating… almost a match to her as much as she loathed to admit that.

And she never would(!)

… Out Loud.

Blossom however met his gaze evenly nonetheless. Neither would be one to back down of course and neither would fall to intimidation but oddly enough he finally shrugged and took a bite of his meat. "It's not poisoned. In fact it's delicious. Lamb is your favorite right?" She grit her teeth. Wretched-!

"I'm not hungry!" She snapped again. She clenched her fists unseen under the table. "Where… are my  _sisters_ Brick!"

"...And there she goes back to being boring." He sighed and returned to his meal.

"Where are they Brick-!"

" To think we were making such progress." He cut his meat nonchalantly.

" Where are-! MMPH?!"

It melted in her mouth. The flavor was extraordinary- the luxurious meat that was near forbidden to her nowadays-.

_BLOSSOM! THAT'S MURDER!_

She shouldn't have but her human instincts took over. Indulging in the sweet forbidden sin so called. Her eyes closed and she relished in every chew before she finally swallowed- missing it immediately. He smirked, removed the fork he'd gone and plopped in her mouth and folded his hands serenely.

"Still think it's poison Babe?" He said with a snicker.

….. one could not hope to beat a cretin such as this weak from hunger. She'd play along with this little game then. No problem. Oh…. oh sweet meat.

She would simply ignore his amused chuckles then! So there!

" I'll take that as a no." He murmured and then took a sip from his wine. She just took another bite. Cretin.

Thankfully he resumed his own meal and if she was lucky he'd just cut to the chase and forgo with all this  _nonsense_  and just-!

" So about my other questions…" he began again and for the love of-!

"Why. Do. You.  _Care?!"_ She demanded. "What possible way could my favorite movie be used against me in battle?!" She demanded. "Is this a game you play with all your victims or am I just the  _lucky_ one?"

Now she finally got a reaction of something other than blase' amusement or indifference. His eyes glimmered briefly.

"Well You  _are_  my greatest rival. My only equal." He said quietly.

Well that was a no brainer…. why was he looking at her like that.

Red alert. Danger. Danger! - the sirens were going off as that glint seemed to increase and she didn't like it. She already felt exposed, it only grew worse the longer she was trapped under that sweltering gaze. Psychological… psychological warfare much?!

" Stop.  _Looking_ at me like that!" She hissed. He didn't listen.

"It's hard for a man to take his eyes away from a beautiful woman Blossom." She bristled and finally grabbed her wine glass. She needed a drink.

"Mm, especially from one he kidnapped-." She muttered sarcastically over her glass.

"And when a man's looking at his bride… it's even harder."

_PFFFFFTSHHH-._

The wine went splattering across the table and the chair went flying back as she flew up.

"B-Bride?! Did you just-!?"

To her horror he didn't burst out laughing. He wasn't smirking.

No… to Blossom's horror Brick looked all too serious.

"You heard me." The Rowdy simply took a sip of his wine again. "We're going to be married. Sooner rather than later if I can help it. Preferably right after I finish this glass. Just to get it over with."

"MARRIED?! With  _you?!_ What…. what sort of sick… sick joke is this-?!" She grabbed the steak knife and held it up. "You… You stay away from me! You're- you're out of your goddamn mind! I will  _never_ -! And what do you mean  _get it over with?!"_

The GALL! The Audacity! The-The-!

Brick rested his head in his hand. "Must you shout? C'mon babe- you're a smart woman. Did the pretty nightgown-?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose and that smirk finally returned. " Not give you a clue?"

She froze in mid rant.

_That gown… that l… that BRIDAL_ -  _just like Robin's! Oh… oh God._

_I knew it…_

_I knew I should have burned it… I should have thrown that vile thing in the trash!_

Her hand drifted to her painted mouth- to her immaculately applied make up and she suddenly felt the bile rise in her throat. Blossom immediately dunked her napkin in the water pitcher before she began to furiously scrub her face.

_Off! Off! Get this off!_

" Aw But you look so nice with that on Babe. A blushing bride any man would be more than happy to call his own." He beamed. Blossom felt the prickles crawl all the way up her spine at that smile.

" N-Never!" She rasped out. " I would rather-!"

Her wrist was seized and the napkin removed from her hand. " You're going to smudge it Babe."

She ripped her wrist free. " You really are crazy." She hissed. " Since when is some relentless womanizer the " marrying type at all?!"

He raised an eyebrow and then… Brick only laughed before he shrugged. " Okay Listen Babe- here's the thing. You're acting like you have a choice- like  _either_ of us have a choice. Newsflash Blossom-." He rolled his eyes and knocked the knife out of her hand. " we don't."

"... what?"

Those slimy hands ended up on her shoulders again. "Did you not hear what I said earlier- what Momma wants- Momma gets. It's not just you who has to follow orders."

" I don't have to-!"

" Dd you  _not_ see that volcano Babe?" He squeezed her shoulders. "That ex of yours did a number on it and it's going to blow sooner than later  _unless_ something  _supernatural_  keeps it at bay."

"... why do you keep calling my boyfriend my ex?" She whispered. His eyes narrowed.

"Because one: I don't share. Two: he's been taken care of. Three: the mere image of a woman like you throwing herself away on such an insignificant squalling low life makes my skin crawl."

_Badum. Badum._

He was too close. Far too close.

"Momma gets what it wants… there's no point in fighting it… trust me."

And now his arms latched around her waist.

"You won't be  _unhappy_ here- it's not that bad. You just get used to it… Hell ain't that bad."

She shuddered. The grip on her waist intensified. " I ain't the marrying type… or well I  _wasn't_ but at least with you… it'd be tolerable. You're a beauty- I'm a handsome son of a bitch and god knows you're repressed as fuck because of that loser so…"

"So what?" She Met his eyes. "You killed my boyfriend- kidnapped me and then expect me to go along with this farce?!"

"I didn't kill him. He pissed  _Butch_ off. Can you ever calm Buttercup in a rage?" She flinched. " I didn't think so. The guy was out of control and didn't give a flying fuck about anything except his experiment. You  _really_ know how to pick em' don't you?"

"He has his moments-!"

"Had." Beck released her. " Past tense. That shitheads gone." He waved off her boyfriend of almost two years as if he were a fly. "You've traded up."

Blossom clenched her fists. " And if I refuse?" She hissed.

Brick's eyes narrowed, " It'd be easier if you didn't." She bristled and took a step back but he took a strong step forward and grabbed her arms. " Listen to me Babe. You can't fight Momma alright?"

" I've fought Him plenty of times-!"

"No." He gave her a shake. " You  _haven't._ Listen to me Blossom you wouldn't stand a chance!"

" Oh and  _you_ care?" She demanded.

" A man has to care about his betrothed yeah!"

" We are  _not_ -!"

"  **Yes. We. Are!"** He threw his hands up. "Listen. I wasn't happy about this either- trust me I fought tooth and nail like a rebellious little punk but…" He gave her a once over. Revulsion spread through her and she hugged her arms closer again. "This… this could work." He shrugged.

"You barely know me." She hissed.

" And what do you think this is?!" He gestured at the table. "I'm  _trying_ Woman! I'm not a fucking idiot like my brothers! I know this is ridiculous! But I can't  _stop it_ \- I lucked out with you though- you're not the icy prude I remember…" She scoffed. He groaned. " That came out wrong- fucking hell this is why the stupid ones are so much easier!" He hissed.

"Excuse me-!?"

" That came out wrong too- fucking… fine: You're not the  _worst_ case scenario I had feared-NYUH! Let me finish!" He snarled. "I fuck a woman  _once_ \- and only  _once_ \- you however I wouldn't mind giving a second look, or even a third, a fourth- We could make this work."

And now she was in his arms. She flinched back but he held firm.

"I told you- I wasn't the marrying type. But for you I'll make the exception- which I had no choice in anyway but at least we won't both be miserable-."

She felt dizzy. "You can't be serious… there has to be another way… my… my sisters!" She yelled. " We could probably fight the beast all together- it wouldn't stand a chance-!"

"Just because I fought the inevitable like an idiot doesn't mean my brothers did… or will."

A chill went up her spine. "... Them too?"

He nodded. "And unfortunately for you my brothers aren't like me. Butch tends to play with his food and Boomer can't even be trusted with a pet fish."

Oh… oh God! She pushed against his chest.

"... Let me go. Let me go I have to-!"

His grip remained firm. "I keep them in line. You agree to marry me and make our lives infinitely easier I'll protect your sisters … but if you keep fighting the inevitable and we  _both_  end up dead from a Momma temper tantrum...I can make no guarantees for either your sisters… or Townsville."

"Is that a threat!"

"More like an observation on the inevitable."

She froze. He had said it so callously but she sensed the urgency too… was he…  _frightened?_

"... I… There really isn't-."

"There really isn't Blossom." He sighed. " For what it's worth… this sucks. I know this sucks… but at least see the bright side- we're  _both_ attractive enough to make it tolerable…"

" But I don't…  _love_ you." She sunk back in the chair. His hand rested on her shoulders. "How am I supposed to… this isn't a goddamn game this is-!"

She closed her eyes, despite her common sense his hands felt rather nice on her shoulders as he rubbed them soothingly. Strangely kind of a Rowdyruff Boy…

"Love ain't always what it's cracked up to be." He murmured. "It's nailed you in the ass before hadn't it? That wimp? You "loved" him right?"

She flushed. "For a time… yes." She whispered, stung into honesty at last.

They'd fought. Again. It was unraveling by the seams- their entire relationship and his odd behavior he only been the spark that had begun to fuel a fire which kept growing and growing.

And then Blossom had gone to the bar with her sisters… and then…

"Good girl. She finally admits it- you were miserable with him see?" He crossed over to look at her in the face. "You need someone who challenges you and not only that will  _seek_ to challenge you." Those red eyes bore into her again. "I'm the only one who can do that. And vice versa- a bunch of floozies make good bed sport… but-." He caressed her cheek with a thumb. "You challenge me. You keep my interest  _with_ clothes on you know. You're… intriguing."

"... you sound strangely eager for someone whose being forced into wedlock…" she said slowly.

"Acceptance is one of the last stages of grief." He said snarkily.

"Oh goody- it's always wonderful to hear the thought of marrying me put a man into the five stages in the first place." She drawled. "Everyone's dream kind of forced wedding."

" Tch. See that's what I'm talking about- everything nice - yeah right. You're much more intriguing than  _that_." He cupped her chin and tilted it up. " I think we can learn to live with this…  _quite_ easily."

" I see." His breath tickled her neck. " Well…"

She could feel his smirk as his mouth trailed over her skin in a brief kiss. "Yeah?" He breathed. "Told you this wasn't so bad."

She looked up at him.

Only for him to kiss her again only harder... hungrier.

This time on the mouth.

That… was unexpected.

He did indeed have a silver tongue. He was a true charmer of women. Perhaps those idiots in high school hadn't been well "idiots" after all so much as overwhelmed teenage girls with burgeoning hormones.

He began to press down harder and that other hand was trailing up her neck with a well seasoned touch- he knew exactly what he was doing.

Tch- admittedly a welcome change from what she was used to.

She clenched the arm rests but didn't push him away either. In a calculated… and perhaps arguably indulgent strategy she instead let her own hormones do the talking for now.

Blossom had had needs and well… this man actually knew what he was doing. And… how to make it pleasurable on her end… very… much so.

Wait...when had her hands come to rest on his shoulders…? When had she stood up? Why was she suddenly wound completely in his arms, with parted lips and gripping at the ends of his hair, pulling him closer and...surprisingly he wasn't pawing at the redundant dress strings or anything that wasn't her hair, neck and face during their...frighteningly passionate… but wholly chaste make out session.

…  _oh you're good._

Nope… those girls weren't idiots after all. He was indeed good at his chosen craft.

… Pity then. What had to happen-.

_Badum. Badum._

Yes. What had to happen? He broke away from her only to move down her neck with even hungrier kisses and... what was she thinking of before? Funny...her mind was... drawing a blank.

"Fucking… hell. The fuck did I wait for so fucking LONG for!?"The growl was buried in her hair but it sent a shiver up her spine. For reasons both usual… and a very unwelcome  _unusual._

"Say you'll do it. Just say it Babe." Another growl. That growling was doing things to her. This wasn't… a good thing either. "Blossom, Be  _mine._ We'll both be happy… I'll make you happy."

She jumped a little from the hushed passionate undertone that… that was unexpectedly...sincere sounding.

… He really  _was_ good.

"Just marry me-"

Too good. And now it came back to her with a crashing clarity.

_CRASH_

It took one shove and he was in the table. Broken glass and the remains of their meal all over him. Blossom backed away, breathing hard. Heaving even. She made sure to make a show of wiping her mouth and spitting out the… infuriatingly good taste of him for good measure.

He looked up at her agog. " WHAT THE HELL?!"

Blossom just pointed at him.

"I-I will  _never_ marry you!- And no amount of cheap tricks or bribes will  _ever_ change that!" He wiped his jacket and face off irritably. " I'll find a way out of here WITH my sisters you'll see!"

He was up then. Those smoldering red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Yeah I guess we will." He finally hissed.

Her hand found the door knob and she practically fell through the door and she shut it with a slam.

He didn't come charging through- or even bang on the door all there was was silence. An eerie… unexpected silence.

She slid down the wood and clutched a hand to her chest.

Marriage…?

"I'd rather die." She hissed to herself.

Even as her hand subconsciously trailed to her mouth.

Where her lips were still tingling from the most sinfully… delicious kiss she'd ever received.

_0-o-0_

Brick slammed the door to the observation room shut and the raucous laughter broke out almost instantly.

"Gee that went well." Butch snickered from the couch.

" Shut up!" Brick snarled.

" _Be miiiiiine- we'll be happy- I can make you happy-_ mwah mwah." Butch cawed and soon Boomer's obnoxious donkey braying joined in with the equally asinine mock  _kissing sounds_ coming from the couch.

Brick's face went red. He clenched his fists.

" !" He bellowed.

"Well I mean... I guess if you like her  _that_ much." Boomer cocked his head. " Well guess you're gonna need Mom's help after allllll-." He sang though he wasn't gloating for long-!

"Seriously Bro, that was your best performance yet- fuck _I_ almost believed you-HRRRRRRRGH !"

The pipsqueak clawed at Brick's hand but the Red Rowdy kept him pinned to the wall regardless.

"I don't  _need_  help! You little peeping Toms were watching- well then watch and learn! Everything went exactly as I predicted it would!"

Boomer blinked but Butch only arched an eyebrow and… plucked a piece of glass he'd missed from the broken table sticking to his thoroughly soaked shirt.

"Sure about that Bro?"

_WHAM_

" Just get ready for phase two you ingrates!" Brick seethed. Butch groaned while rubbing his but Boomer jumped up and gave a salute.

" Yes Sir! Right away! On my way-!"

" THEN GET GOING!" Brick roared and the blond bolted. the door slammed behind him and Brick tapped his fingers irritably. " Well?"

Butch stood up, " You sure this gonna work Bro- she sounded pretty serious."

He narrowed his eyes but his mouth still tingled with the sensation of those warm petal lips that despite any heated fucking denials after the fact  _had_ kissed him back- her hands had wrapped around his neck, brought him closer and she'd pressed herself against him like any other woman…

Only she'd been different.

Blossom  _was_ different.

Brick just gave his brother a withering look. "My plans never fail. Now get going."

" Sir." Another salute only this time it was mocking. Brick knew that but he also didn't feel like punishing him at this moment for his insubordination. Butch sauntered our leaving Brick alone.

Alone with his thoughts.

**Brick.**

Not for long apparently. He groaned and turned his face to the nearest reflective surface around.

_Hello... Mother._

**Ah, there you are Brick... well that certainly... could have gone better…**

_Shut up._

**You should have known she wouldn't fall for that ploy. An "inevitability"- my son you can do better than** _**that.** _ **Well it seems I'll have to fix-.**

_Do not hurt her._

**Oh not even a little scrape?**

_Not a hair on her head! She's mine!_

**Possessive are we? Your temper already showed before… naughty boy- blaming it on your poor brother.**

…  _he deserved it._

**Of course my boy. Of course.**

_I want her._

**I'm aware of this. Will you let Mummy aid you now? A simple spell will-.**

_No… I want her as she is not as an obedient doll. I wasn't lying… she intrigues me. She has potential Mother… you see that too._

**Blossom Utonium always did have a dark side… yes. But are you** _**sure** _ **this plan of yours will suffice?**

_Don't underestimate me Mother. Make no mistake… she'll turn. I can guarantee it._

**Oh can you?**

_Yes._

Brick sneered at the reflection before he turned back to his other "mirror"- She was pacing the room like an angry lioness. The Red gown swirling around her.

He smiled.

This would be  _fun._

After all… if anything…

Brick had always liked a challenge.

_0-o-0_

_To be continued…._


	2. Part II: Thirteen Hours

_I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality_

― **Victor Hugo**

**0-o-0**

She was finally asleep. Passed out on the luxurious bed - he chuckled before he pulled the covers over her. She was a little thing- not much meat to her so clearly she'd been freezing. She unconsciously burrowed deeper into the glossy fur but otherwise hadn't stirred.

He'd felt a twinge- minute as it was- of pity. She wasn't one to like not having control of a situation and here it had been made clear Blossom Utonium had _no_ control over well anything.

And no doubt… it was driving her crazy.

In reality though- Blossom never had had it to begin with. None of them did.

Hence: She'd given up control as soon as she'd walked towards Brick in that fight, fists up and ready despite the glazed look in her eyes having been fueled by alcohol and misery.

But there had been something else as well behind that icy facade- a burning rage that despite the booze running through her system… had been beautiful all the same.

She'd continued to pace. Trying every available door and growing more frustrated it seemed the more they didn't work.

The dress she'd worn lay discarded on the floor- ripped to near shreds. Shame. He'd liked that one.

Brick admittedly was somewhat disappointed the evening _had_ gone as he'd known it would. Brick would have loved the pleasure of being the one to instead rip those tiny red straps that had been taunting him that entire evening before bringing her to bed and staying there the whole night but… Brick was a realist.

She wasn't going to be an easy "catch" and fuck if he wanted her to be. She was exciting- scintillating and he'd been mesmerized watching her after the fact.

She'd ripped the gown off- and hacked away at it with her bare hands in a pure wild _rage._ Her usual carefully chosen words and actions had vanished and instead had been replaced by a lovely spontaneity and refreshing honesty in her sudden violence.

Sure, Mother also hadn't been pleased when the jewels Brick had left for her had been swept to the floor in the course of her temper tantrum but it was to be expected.

It had been breathtaking. A sight to behold. He hadn't been able to look away.

Brick stared at the scene now bemused. The entire room had been near destroyed but _one_ area remained untouched and it made him near laugh out loud.

The vanity and the treasures within- those fine makeup brushes in their lovely case were the only survivors of her otherwise uncontrolled _rage._

It was so absurd that it was funny. Truly hilarious.

She was fast asleep after all. Worn out from her tirade no doubt- the adrenaline rush had fizzled out. She didn't even stir when he sat by her side.

Her hair had a slight curl to it- he hadn't noticed before. The subtle wave added an overall natural elegance to her appearance. This hair was likely the envy of women everywhere… in its luster… and feel.

Like spun silk, as soft and pleasing to the touch as the actual red silk that had lined her body…

Red. He liked her in red…red like those lips… they were naturally red… swollen and plump… soft and…

He removed a strand of that vibrant hair from her mouth and brushed it away from her face in general. So silky smooth… her skin. He hadn't been able to get the taste of her out of his mind. That faint sugar sweetness to her nonetheless mixed with a sharp bite of spice… Delicious. He wanted more… no he _needed_ more.

He was like a man starved. Addicted. Craving her skin like a dog craves a thick juicy bone. He needed to taste her again. Preferably in this room. Unclothed, with her clinging to him as they made love from morning to night- night to day.

Making love… the idea. Taking a woman and instead of the animalistic claiming he was used to… simply lying with her instead, caressing every inch of her, exploring and discovering all her secrets…while she explored and ultimately discovered _his._

It was unheard of. But he'd dreamed of it all night regardless.

Blossom Utonium lying there barely covered by those silken sheets, streams of fire spilling out around her, around him- reaching out for him…

As Equals…

As... _Lovers_

His hand hovered over those petal lips, just a taste… just one but-... No.

He pulled away.

He was getting distracted. He'd come here for a reason. There'd be plenty of time later for… this.

His mission however- took priority. He looked at the envelope again before leaving it on the pillow by her side on the bed.

Which would be his soon enough.

**0-o-0**

_Part II: Thirteen Hours_

**0-o-0**

_Blossom,_

_I understand why you're upset so I have a plan- meet me at-._

The letter was crumpled and tossed in the garbage. Blossom glared at it for good measure. While she longer had heat vision in of itself perhaps the sheer fire in her gaze itself would cause it to burst into flames!

She glared at her reflection too. The room was back to rights. As if her rage last night had never occurred…

And the sight made Blossom furious.

He "understood" did he? Oh _really_ now? How very _convenient._ If he was so "understanding" then why the fuck was she still here versus deposited back in her freezing apartment to begin waiting for her foolish boyfriend who if this volcanic problem was indeed accurate about to be in need for a new _bed!_

If not a new place to live.

But no- instead she'd woken up still in this fancy prison cell. Even those insulting bribes with pretty jewelry had returned. She glared at the gilded box on the table surrounded by other elaborate _bribes_ with nothing but disgust.

As if Blossom would ever sink so low!

She would never _ever_ agree to this! Ever! He was better off killing her-!

… Except… no she couldn't die yet. Her sisters… her sisters needed her and the city…

God knows what they all were doing now without her to guide them. To get them out of this!

She slumped in the chair and covered her face with her hands. This… this wasn't going to be easy.

Every single door was locked and locked tight.

She had no idea what else was out there.

And she had _no idea_ where the hell she even was.

… He had called it… Hell but…

Could it really be true? Could she be in…?

No. Not Blossom Utonium. Not her. She wouldn't be here. She had no reason to be here-! She didn't belong in-!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She swirled the powder listlessly before applying it to her face. It was an oddly therapeutic thing with her… applying makeup. Focusing only on the subtle blending and mixing needed for a proper job. It helped soothe her nerves and ready herself for the day ahead…

She stared balefully in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale. She'd raged and destroyed and finally had passed out.

At least the remains of that loathsome dress had been removed- everything else was back but she never had to see that red nightmare again!

In fact she hated red. Everything about it. Now and forever.

Case in point she shuddered and snapped the red hued blush shut immediately. The camel hair brush instead went into the subtle peach then swirled onto the apple of her cheek.

She wasn't looking for an aroused look after all. Never.

Her finger trailed her lip.

...never.

Now for eyes. Subtly was key- a simple blended natural look with a highlight of gold to emphasize the pink.

Makeup was a balance one had to see. It was a delicate art of achieving a blend of perfect balance and shade. Too much would erase one color, too little would hide another. Her mind was sharp and alert from the very moment she tapped the first brush.

It wasn't like… well she did have a choice but as she knew… everyone had a vice and makeup… as well as breaking routine was her's. It was the one "no-no" in her life…

How pathetic did that sound? She was likely going to get fired too for not calling out because who knew how long she'd been here at this point. Except well maybe her father wouldn't let that happen…maybe? At least without fighting for her?

Would he? Would it matter?

Was her boyfriend still alive?

… Was he _still_ her boyfriend?

Dexter had loathed her routine in the morning. Called it a waste of time. She was naturally attractive why did she seek out more attention on herself?

… Naturally it had also been fueled by insecurity and doubt on his end. She'd obviously wanted, "to look pretty for other men!" - Nonsense but perhaps that was reason she'd never gotten her brushes…

Until now.

Blossom sighed and took her next brush- the contour brush and carefully began to blend. She assessed her job so far.

Powder fine. Eyes fine. Contouring in progress - lips…

Her lips were still bare. They just needed the light touch- they looked rather full today-.

_Those red eyes smoldered in her direction- her breathing quickened and that hand cupped her face before biting hard on her bottom lip-._

She bit her lip and then shook her head quickly.

Nude gloss it was.

No red for her- never red. Never again.

"Having fun there?" She froze in mid stroke but didn't make any further move as he strolled over. She tapped a brush only and leaned over to apply the second step.

"Don't interrupt me." She said simply. "This is very precise." Quick. Succinct. To the point. Don't acknowledge him- he will go away.

He folded his arms and cocked his head like a simpleton but didn't go away. Damn it. Instead the ass peered at her over her shoulder into her reflection.

What are you doing to your nose?"

"It's called contouring."

"Ah. And that is-?"

"It's shading to sculpt your face. It's complicated don't bother trying to figure it out you'll fail."

He blinked. "Oh… uh cool."

"No it's not." She arched her neck back to reach the underside of her chin. You're simply saying that to try to put me in a false sense of security. I know your tricks."

Again he just blinked like a fool.

"I don't get it why are you-?"

Of course he didn't. She rolled her eyes. "I'll stop you right there as I've heard this all before." She cleared her throat daintily and turned in her chair. " _Oh a pretty girl like you doesn't_ _ **need**_ _makeup- who are you trying to impress? Is it me? It better be me."_ She recited dryly before she turned back around to the mirror. "I actually find doing my make up quite calming in fact it's quite fun."

He blinked for a _third_ time and then shrugged, pulling a chair over and plopping himself next to her. "Oh alright then. Looks good."

She slowed her application. "That's it?"

"What's it?" He was examining the cases with a feigned interest- and also looked completely lost- she raised an eyebrow and plucked the blush case from his clumsy paw before he broke it.

"No protestations? No- _"You don't need it! Stop wasting your time on such mindless-!"_ She trailed. "... Never mind."

Brick snorted, "Ahhh- Yeah okay Babe, I'm not some insecure little dweeb. You like makeup- so what?" He leaned back and rested his hands behind his neck. "And you're damn good at it too it looks like." He smirked. Her face warmed but she kept her gaze forward and focused on the blending.

"So… contouring. Sounds uh… interesting-."

She snorted. "Again Brick- don't bother. I'm not going to fall for any pathetic schemes."

"Oh I know Babe." He put his palms up. "Just it looks… complicated. Can't be easy." She stiffened when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you're making it look like a breeze… no shock though." That piece was twisted around his finger. "You _are_ brilliant."

Another swirl in the brush. "Don't try to butter me up with false compliments. I'm not marrying you. As soon as I finish my face I'll be escaping here with my sisters-."

Her voice was calm. The hysterical _panic_ of yesterday was gone. Thank God. He frowned in her reflection but she didn't care.

She'd been taken by surprise yesterday- a horrified surprise. Now however, she was ready.

The commander and leader was finishing her mask- the face of the pink Powerpuff Girl. Flawless and sculpted.

Nothing could stand against her.

Even the Rowdyruff said nothing more he only released her (thank God) and returned to his chair to continue fiddling with cosmetics.

He looked completely lost- any other man it would have arguably been adorable. He just looked more like a fool than usual. Case in point he was holding the blush compact upside down. Fool.

Blossom grabbed it back and gave him a withering look- snapping it open and closed with a raised eyebrow. He looked sheepish.

Again, it wasn't fair- on any other man that expression would be adorable. She was stuck however with a wretched blundering buffoon.

She reached out and grabbed the nude color lip stain.

"Why not this one?" Brick commented idly- playing with another small tube again. She frowned.

"Red can be garish. I don't wear it." She snatched it back. He blinked. "Though of course you'd like that wouldn't you… last night certainly showed _that."_

He bristled. "Look- I was a bit… forward I get that-."

"Dressing me up like some kind of mafia _slut_ \- giving me no choice but to entertain some sick fantasy of yours." She popped the nude shade open and began applying. "Mmhm. Yes Brick- somewhat _forward_ \- I'd agree."

"You rocked that dress." He muttered.

"That doesn't mean I liked it."

"Noted."

She scowled and pursed her lips. One more coat and-.

"You liked the kiss though."

The tube went smearing off her bottom lip forming a jarring peachy line to the base of her right cheek. Ruined.

He looked infuriatingly smug. "You did- I can sense it in a woman."

She grabbed a napkin and dabbed the stripe away- she'd have to redo her lips. Bastard.

"In your perverse little mind you do."

"No… see." He stood up and she stiffened at his approach. "You _liked_ it." His breath scalded her ear. She clutched the arm rests.

"I most certainly did not."

"Nope." He popped the p'- "You did. You kissed me back. Don't deny it."

Her grip on the armrests tightened.

_Badum. Badum._

"A coward would deny it. I acknowledge it happened- but I also can tell you it won't happen again." She said quietly.

"For now."

"For- _ever."_

At least he seemed to accept that truth. He only gave a short nod and returned to his own chair.

"So, tell me about this grand escape plan you must already have. How do you intend to leave a place when you don't even know the name of it?" He cocked his head like a simpleton with an even stupider look on his face. A look of feigned "innocence"- she despised this man. Truly she did.

"Do you think me a fool?" She said dryly and pursed her lips again.

"We're all fools at least once in our lives." He retorted smoothly.

"Oh?" Her lip curled somewhat even as she applied the new coat. "So you acknowledge you're a fool then? Huh- makes my life easier." She murmured.

He laughed a low deep laugh, on another less irksome man it would almost have been pleasing to listen to. "Doesn't that make me a better person then? Better to acknowledge the fact I've _been_ a fool then hide any insecurities I have as a man by hiding behind _false compliments_." She didn't react this time to the obvious jab. "Or in a volcano." He said simply. "Can't say _any_ of the stupid shit I've done tops making a _volcano_ erupt."

There. Complete. She frowned… this wasn't as nude as she would have liked. There were some red-... _Berry_ undertones in it. Oh well. It wasn't like she picked these colors anyway.

"I was under the impression an actual eruption was averted." She wiped her brushes down after dipping them in a convenient glass of water before tucking them carefully back into the case. "Don't worry though, Dexter will be taken to the proper authorities upon my return. His "mad scientist" phase will be over." Blossom stood and patted her lap of any excess powder off her bathrobe.

Brick stood as well. She frowned.

"You are aware I'm about to get changed and you're _not_ going to be in here when I do correct?" She said dryly.

He nodded, "Of course Babe, just like you're aware the Einstein wannabe is no longer your or _anyone_ 's problem- except anyone living near the volcano- that smell will probably pervade for days." he beamed.

She stiffened, "Oh I see." Calm, collected. Don't let it faze her. She strolled over to the wardrobe smoothly. "Let me guess- Butch lost his temper and threw him in? Lovely way to go- by the way if there are nothing but more _mafia dame_ dresses in here I'll be very upset."

His palm suddenly went against the door. His hand on his hip and a big grin on his face as he barred her from opening the wardrobe. "Pushed him in actually. The idiot tried fighting me. Tried sending _me_ in the lava. Not that it would have done anything… but I was wearing my favorite jacket so…"

Blossom stiffened more. Her brow rose. "So _Butch_ pushed him?"

"Brotherly loyalty Babe… I can imagine Buttercup would do the same no?"

_FUCK OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS YOU BUSY BODY BITCH_

"...Of course." She said idly. Brick nodded but still didn't move away from her wardrobe. "Out." She said calmly.

"I'll be a good boy. See." He turned clear around. She rolled her eyes. He was facing the mirror.

"I had a boyfriend in college and many admirers regardless- I know that trick- you want to stand here then face the other wall." She pointed. He bristled but nonetheless actually did as he was told.

No more mafia dresses greeted her thank God and she grabbed a random shirt off the rack, a pair of jeans was in the bottom, folded primly with even a pair of sneakers somehow in her size.

She dressed quickly- keeping a sharp eye on the Rowdyruff Boy who insisted on invading her privacy but he didn't even move. Tch, a pervert with manners? Now she'd seen everything.

"All set?" The voice was directly in her ear and - wait how had he-!?

Her eyes popped open and she jumped back startled- with a shoe half on of course the inevitable trip occurred and oh wasn't this cliché- he grinned down at her.

"Have a nice-?"

"Don't." She put a finger up. "Do not finish that statement- help me up and then take three steps back. Go."

Again, oddly enough he listened to her and did exactly as she said. Again… odd. A perverted jailer… who nonetheless had manners.

"So heading out then?" He folded his arms.

"As soon as I figure out what's keeping our powers at bay- then yes. Are you not planning on stopping me?"

He shrugged, "Can I though?" Another shake of the head. "You're pretty stubborn and my head still hurts from all the glass I had to pull out of it last night soooo-."

She flinched. She didn't know why. It served him right to have glass in his head!

"Although…."

And here we go.

"Before you - you know- run into a suicide mission head first I _might_ have another way for you to get out of here with that beautiful head of yours still intact."

Silence.

"...Oh?"

He nodded, looking so damn _proud_ of himself and he extended a hand. "I want to show you something. You trust me?"

Trust him?! Had he gone bonkers-?! Wait of course he had- with this crazy marriage scheme of his but-!

"You expect me to trust you." She said dryly.

He threw her another smirk, "You'll _like_ it." He baited. "So c'mon Babe just trust me."

She highly doubted that. All she would _like_ around here was a handy dandy door leading back to her normal blasé life.

Where _here_ was. She had no clue. She'd read Dante. She'd read Greek mythology but there was no set kind of "Hell"...

So how to find her way out… without…

...help.

He was still standing there with his hand extended to her like a dope. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you….Not in the slightest." She averted her gaze. "But show me anyway."

**0-o-0**

His grip on her hand was firm and he'd laced their fingers together much to her chagrin. He was also like a damn burr, no matter how many times she tried to shift her fingers free he just tangled them more. Fool.

Maybe he wasn't a pervert. Maybe he was just an idiot.

Case in point he stopped in front of yet another large looming door. This was becoming almost cliché at this point. She frowned and admittedly somewhat jealously watched him open the monstrous door with ease with one hand. Must have been nice to not have one's powers stolen from them.

Brick pulled her in the room with ease- again not fair- and… whoa.

Not to… seem even more cliché but... _whoa._

The room was huge and while no screens were on these walls Blossom was nonetheless looking outside? Wait- how the-?

The large shelves loomed high above her.

"Is this a…?" She began.

"Library. Yeah kind of. Him… likes to collect shit like this. Most of its in dead languages so you can't read it… I got through the Roman stuff-." He pointed. She blinked but took one of the scrolls he handed her. "But they're kind of full of themselves… makes for a boring read."

Her eyes widened.

"You… read _Latin?!"_ She demanded.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I do have a genius level IQ. School just _bored_ me. Standardized tests and memorization… whoopty fucking doo." He waved it off.

He… had a point one could argue sure but…

Brick turned her around. "The more modern scrolls are over there- the books are through there." He pointed to an archway that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"One… could spend a lifetime here and never…" She breathed.

"... Well yes and no. A lot of the ancient stuff is infuriating. Wrong science and shit- you don't want that. The scholars are okay I guess- philosophy." He shrugged. "It's alright. You just… have to pace yourself." He trailed. "Make the time go faster or slower depending on… you know."

She was silent but then turned her gaze from him. "... Would I be wrong in saying neither Butch nor Boomer spend much time in here?"

He was quiet for a moment. The look he gave her was odd. He seemed surprised (?) She frowned but just as quickly that incorrigible smirk was back. "Tch. No. They got their own shit."

"... I see." She murmured.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment silently- it was impossible to tell what he was thinking and on her end…

The odd moment passed anyway and he finally let go of her hand in front of large platform of sorts in the middle of the room. A very _high_ platform.

"Want a lift?" He smirked. "I'll carry you over the threshold with pleasure."

She paused. "... And with that I'm gone."

Back down she went and he descended. "It was a joke."

"Ha...Ha." She said dryly. Being leader sucked sometimes- no it really did. Oh how she would have _loved_ to have punched this belligerent asshole in the _face!_

He at least looked somewhat sheepish.

"In all seriousness though- you want a ride?"

She grabbed the ladder. "No thank you." Blossom sniffed. "I'm more than capable on my own."

"Suit yourself."

Brick floated on up higher while begrudgingly she climbed the nearby ladder. Show off.

It wasn't _that_ high- just a few feet is all! Just a few… stories off the ground. How long had she been climbing?

"Sure you don't want that ride?"

"I'm quite sure thank you." She grunted. Couldn't be much more. Just a few more rungs. Just a few.

…. damn it.

"... Fine." She muttered and of course the fool heard it. He was immediately at her side arms outstretched.

"You rang Babe?"

She hesitated they'd… gone much higher than she'd thought- she couldn't even see the floor anymore (!) - How the-?!

Her grip on the rung increased and Brick cocked his head. She looked away - not at the ground, the off putting missing ground but-.

"I swear if one threshold joke comes out of you I'll bash your head in as soon as I get my powers back." She muttered.

He grinned before he scooped her up as she yelped and- OH GOD WHY WAS THIS SO HIGH?!

Her grip tightened by sheer survival instinct. He was infuriatingly smug - but that Cheshire grin at least didn't give way to irritating innuendos or anything of the like. He only floated up serenely while she clung to his neck for dear life.

Means to an end. Means to an end.

Finally they reached the top (?) and Blossom had never been so relieved to see solid ground in her life!

Though… what was this? All she saw was another large sofa- a table and some weird sculpture- what the hell-?

 _PLOP_ \- OOF!

Brick walked casually towards the sofa she'd just been _tossed_ onto like she was some kind of rag doll!

"You never said anything about _throwing_ you over it." He said simply with another shrug.

Oh… this… wretched little-!

She flew up. "You-! You! This better not be a trick! I've seen this movie! There better not be some creepy little goblin man waiting behind that thing over there to "marry us" or whatever!"

" _Relax_ Babe. It was just a joke-." He rolled his eyes. "Besides- like you'd get a " _Hole in the wall"_ fiasco like that." He shrugged.

"I am _not_ marrying you!" She shrilled.

"I get that woman! Calm down before all your makeup melts off or whatever." She bristled and he sighed. "Look. This isn't going to be easy okay- Mother wants us married- He doesn't like when His plans are challenged… we have to be smart about this- so just… I dunno- sit your pretty little ass down and…" He trailed.

She frowned. "What?"

He blinked and shook his head slightly, "Nothing- you just got a nice pert little ass there-." Blossom's cheeks flared, "kind of wish I could have gotten a closer look but from what I saw in the mirror…. I liked what I saw." He grinned and wait… mirror-?! Oh that- THAT-!

With another yelp she grabbed a pillow and clutched it to herself. Cheeks burning… irritation slowly turning to _rage-!_

"You- Y-Youuuuu!"

Brick didn't seem fazed he only walked over to that weird sculpture. "As I was saying… Beating Mother isn't _usually_ recommended … or wise but… there _is_ one thing He likes more than terrorizing that lame ass city of yours- it's lame. No offense but seriously it's lame and you know it."

She kept her look away from him. She wasn't even going to acknowledge him. Let that… that no good peeping Tom just blabber on away-! The moment his back was turned he was going over the edge! Yes he was-! No good pervert! The indecency! The-! The-! Oh she was going to-! The second her powers were back-!

Her murderous thoughts were interrupted.

"But what Him _does_ like is a challenge. A _game."_ Brick murmured. "You knew this already of course- remember the Diner?"

Blossom stiffened, "Last I checked… that was both before your time… and all over a breakfast bill." She said slowly.

Brick blinked, blinked again and then threw his head back… and laughed.

"BABE! Are you - are you _kidding_ me- Blossom, Blossom." He strode over and took her hand and put it to his mouth without her permission mind you (!). "You're beautiful." _Kiss. "_ You're brilliant" _Kiss._ "You're witty." _Kiss._

"Well… Well yes I… I know this." She said awkwardly from the sudden barrage of compliments pouring from this admittedly somewhat… minutely…barely noticeably… attractive _enemy's_ mouth… this rather warm mouth… um… umm….

"But fucking hell are you _naive."_ He breathed. _Kiss._

The slight glow she had started to feel from the wave of compliments immediately dissipated and she scowled before yanking her hand away. She sat up straighter and fixed him with an icy look. "I beg your pardon?"

He wasn't cowed at all. "You're _naive_ Babe. C'mon do you seriously think that entire debacle was seriously over some overpriced _pancakes?"_

"... Him was always a wild card." She began but _again_ he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Professor Utonium knew some _bad_ shit was starting to happen in Townsville Blossom, some _bad_ shit- and he didn't want you girls to be involved with it." The Rowdyruff Boy- as in one member of said aforementioned _bad shit_ took her hand again without permission. "That whole thing was a front and you know it." He gave her hand a squeeze. "You're too smart not to."

….. Indeed she was. But… one… one problem at a time. Right now her priorities were on finding her sisters and then finding a way out of here.

He was rubbing small circles in the underside of her palm and she pulled her hand away and instead turned back to the odd sculpture. It was strange but the shape… reminded her of something… for all it being just one giant marble stone…

Still though, how very… peculiar. It was smooth and cool to the touch but… something was nonetheless… _off_ about it.

"... Brick what is this?" She asked him again. "This isn't a regular sculpture is it?"

He was silent but in a few strides he was at her side. "Mother isn't pleased with me. But I managed to convince Him this was owed to you. Everyone who comes here is always given a shot. A chance for a way out. Some take it- others don't."

She froze. Her mind racing with all the possibilities… she remembered that day- that dreadful day where they had raced around performing mindless task after mindless task- it had taken all three of them to ultimately conquer the Demon's riddles… and in the end they had still…

She wouldn't face him, she only stared straight ahead at the odd sculpture.

"And how many have won?"

Brick stuck his hands in his pockets. "None." So simply. So… nonchalantly. "Absolutely no one."

"...I see."

The silence seemed to increase, and it was near suffocating. Say something…. Damn it say something! For someone who was just a constant chatterbox a few scant moments ago _now_ he chose to stay silent! She clenched her fists and then took a deep breath.

"Well then, I suppose I'll simply be the first." She said simply.

Brick still wouldn't look at her. "You're asking for the challenge then?" He sounded so damn serious it was… a little discomfiting to be honest. She nodded.

"Yes. I would like to take the challenge." Blossom said grandly. Without fear. Because she wasn't! Afraid she meant- just… Say something damn it!

Brick exhaled slowly, "...Like clockwork." He murmured with a slight curl to his lips. She raised an eyebrow but before she could question him further-.

_CRACK. CRACK._

The whole room (?) seemed to shake then and grabbed the nearest solid object- immediately released the Rowdyruff Boy a moment later and managed to grab hold of the damn sculpture. Brick didn't seem fazed of course- but then again he could just float off the damn floor and- HEY!

He held Blossom to his side, as the statue suddenly began to crumble… her eyes widened and she felt her jaw begin to drop. Brick's grip only tightened. The white marble went crashing to the ground revealing the gilt hidden underneath. As more and more marble crashed to the floor, it became apparent that the odd shape had indeed been familiar for a reason.

She was looking at a monstrous… hourglass. Huge and stately- golden and encrusted with jewels of every shade one could think of, but around it was a dark demonic stone gargoyle of sorts- decoration only- or at least she hoped- its claw was holding the top dome, where the snow white sand lay in wait.

It was both lovely… astoundingly lovely… and absolutely terrifying to behold.

"What?" She whispered. "What is-." Brick set her down and removed his jacket.

"That's your timer." He shook the coat out before setting it on her shoulders.

"My...timer?" She shivered. Funny, she hadn't realized it but indeed it had gotten colder in here. Odd. She hugged the jacket closer regardless of the giver. "Timer for what? What's going-?"

"You asked to take the challenge and now you're going to. Mother isn't pleased by the delay but like I _masterfully_ argued it's only fair and the laws of this world-." He turned her towards the hourglass.

"Laws?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. He snorted.

"We're not _barbarians_ Babe- we _do_ have laws down here and the law states anyone who wishes to undergo the challenge has to be allowed to do so."

She looked up at large hourglass- where the gargoyle's clawed hand seemed to be raising. Her eyes widened. Brick looked up right alongside her and flashed her a smirk. "Luckily for you though Babe-."

He pulled her even closer and only her hand on his chest kept him from invading her personal bubble even more than he already was-!

"I not only risked my hide in getting this challenge for you…. But I also got you extra time." He said lowly.

Blossom's eyes darted to the large hourglass, and then back to the Rowdyruff Boy.

"... What?" But… why would he help her in what essentially an escape from _him?_

"Most challengers get twelve hours- half a day to complete it." A chill went up her spine. "You however- I managed to negotiate on your behalf for more time." His grip tightened and she whirled around to face him.

"More time?" She repeated. "How much-!" He raises an eyebrow and she paused. She sounded… a bit too eager. That wouldn't do. Blossom took a breath, and put on her best "hero" face. "How much time was allotted to me I meant to say."

He leaned in to her once again invading her private space and-!

"Thirteen hours." He murmured.

Her chest clenched and for a moment the world seemed to spin.

"Thirteen… Thirteen-?! How is that _any_ sort of-?!" Her voice went higher than she would have liked but-!

Thirteen hours to negotiate what for sure was going to be some sort of hellish exercise in wits, brawn and … what had Bubbles done in that Diner incident again…? The three of them had barely… How was this -?!

"Most challengers get twelve. Mother wanted to give you _none-_ I got you an extra hour." Brick murmured in her ear. "Much to my own peril had anything gone bad, but you were worth it-." That warm breath from this… this well-seasoned Casanova scalded her ear again. " _Blossom_."

She pulled away and turned from him. Hiding the small _gulp-_ **not** caused by him or his actions obviously but-!

Thirteen hours…. thirteen hours wasn't a lot… and… wait… own peril?

She turned back.

"Him is… displeased with you?" She murmured. Brick stiffened for a moment but then once again only shrugged that devil may care shrug and threw her another nonchalant, lazy smirk at her.

"Mother is a bit cranky… yes. But He'll get over it." She flinched by sheer instinct. His eyebrow rose.

"What's this? Worried about me Babe?"

"As a fellow human… minutely." She admitted. "Not even remotely close to being anything more than an afterthought-."

He looked absolutely delighted regardless. "But yet I _am_ in your thoughts."

_Badum. Badum._

"You can choose to see it that way but-." She inhaled sharply, those hands wrapped clear around her waist and she was pulled back first into a hard chest.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"I can hear your heartbeat." The whisper sent shivers down her body. She curled her fists. "Badum. Badum." he began tapping her stomach to the rhythm. "So fast Babe…" he commented simply. "Why is that?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Release me please."

He did so. She almost stumbled. Blossom hadn't been expecting him to actually listen(?)

"... Thank you?" What exactly she was thanking him for she didn't know but Brick's smirk increased and he gave her another mocking bow.

"Like I said Babe, at your service." A wink. "With _everything_."

She folded her arms, "that won't be necessary." She said through gritted teeth with warming cheeks. Wretched… somewhat attractive… foolish… villain with unfairly warm breath!

…Damn it. She backed away somewhat. "So….thirteen hours." She tapped her foot. "That's not…a lot."

Brick's brow rose again.

"N-Not… that it's a big deal! I mean-!" She gave a small laugh. "As if _the commander and leader_ would let something… so… so paltry get in the way of… of…" She cleared her throat.

Brick pushed himself off the wall and gave her a long look. "Hey, think of it this way - you have extra time that most people don't get…" another shrug. "Gives you some… breathing room then right?"

She paused. She tapped her foot listlessly, "... of course." She finally answered quietly. "But still though! That… isn't a lot-?" She continued to protest even while his hand went on her shoulder and fixed the collar of the coat she was still wearing.

… Why was she still wearing this again? He smoothed the heavy fabric from her shoulders all the way down her arms, his far too warm breath invading her personal space mind you (!) and…

"Yeah, you know I bet it'd be easier to just… I dunno- call this whole thing off. You still can you know." The hair on the back of her neck stood as he breathed silkily in her ear. "Just say the word, and we can forget about this whole thing."

"...in exchange for surrendering myself to servitude." She muttered.

"Hey now, who ever said anything like that- I never did."

She frowned, "It was basically implied." She muttered before she started to walk closer to the hourglass. It loomed high above her, the gargoyle's claw… had also moved.

"Thirteen hours…" She repeated. "Thirteen hours for what?"

"Find your sisters. Find the exit. Find yourself. Beat Mother at his own game." Again that voice was low and she clutched the coat around her tighter.

"I see…"

He took her by shoulders, "Keep your guard up Babe. This is no diner. There's no going back." he said ominously serious.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"... Yes. I understand there's no going back. Only forward. I am prepared for whatever may come out of it."

He stared at her briefly before finally he nodded and even chuckled a bit. " I should also tell you however...you always have the option of throwing in the towel. I negotiated _that_ for you too."

_Badum. Badum_

"... That isn't necessary."

"Oh I know… but I got it for you regardless- who knows what's going to happen in there Babe. Anything could really."

"...I can do anything if I set my mind to it... I'm a Powerpuff Girl."

She pulled away from his grasp and both of them walked towards the hourglass where that claw was rising higher and higher. She gulped discreetly, thankfully Brick didn't seem to notice- or at least chose not to comment on it.

"What a horrid looking…." She shuddered. The gold on the glass was being shadowed by the growing dark claw of the gargoyle. The pristine white sand was beginning to shift. It was a striking contrast though.. She frowned. "... Well perhaps the better word is… unique." She murmured.

"Mother is rather fond of that piece actually. Holds the sand that is everyone's fate in there you know. So…you ready?" Huh? He gestured before them.

The claw rose up then lifting the sand and now there was a space open between the two domes. It made a semblance of an archway even.

...Well then. She took a deep breath before she began to remove the jacket off her shoulders but it was pressed back on.

"Keep it." He murmured and then once again he leaned into her ear. "You're going to need it."

Her face warmed, as he'd said it his other hand had lingered on the curve of her waist and started rubbing small circles though her shirt as he held her from behind- that claw was rising higher and higher.

"Oh… is it cold where I'm going?" She hissed. Another low chuckle.

"Don't know Babe- that's up to you." She frowned but he didn't elaborate on that point, instead he went back to his old standby. "Now you're sure you don't want to just… call this whole thing off?"

She clenched the jacket closer.

The portal because that's exactly what this was she realized finally seemed to be pulsing, almost having a pull towards it of its own regard. She took a tentative step towards it.

Thirteen hours… only thirteen…

"No judgement if you do Babe. Just say the word and we can just move on with our lives… start with our wedded bliss."

Blossom stiffened her shoulders before turning to him with a hand on her hip.

"Tch." tossed her hair back and stepped away from him and put her nose in the air, "This'll be a piece of cake. Watch and learn Rowdyruff. I'll be back in an hour. Two at most."

He raised his eyebrow before his mouth slid into another crooked smile. Odd. "Heh- That's my girl." He gave her a strangely gentle push forward.

Again… his behavior was… odd. Very odd. It didn't make much sense… it made her somewhat ominously curious actually.

What was he up to…?

One moment he'd been spouting about "inevitability" and "no one can beat Mother!" - But… yet he goes up to bat for _her?_ His worst enemy and…

Curiouser… and Curiouser.

She gave him another odd look over her shoulder but he just threw her a wave. Not a care in the world.

Well then...perhaps she had more than mystery… paltry and insignificant of course (!) - As if she _cared_ what was going on in that brainless skull for any reason except strategy!

Her finger trailed over her lip subconsciously but thankfully she'd caught before he saw-!

She cast one more look behind her to be sure but… he was already gone.

Well then… c'mon Blossom. Chin up. Commander and Leader- save the world… before bedtime.

Blossom approached the portal and-the _crack_ was loud and she felt the sprinkled sand begin to fall on her head.

… She closed her eyes.

0-o-0

_Thirteen hours in all_

_For a task none too small_

_Discover the truths hidden within them all_

0-o-0

_To be Continued..._


	3. Part III: Roulette

Brick watched the scene in silence.

" **Where were you last night! Drinking? Again!"**

"  **Oh you noticed? You mean you looked up from your research long enough?"**

"  **My research is ground breaking!"**

"  **Your research is taking over your life! We can't afford this! Do you see these bills!? Do you- DO YOU-!?"**

It wouldn't be long now. It was amazing sometimes- what a desperation to be  _remembered_ could do to a man's psyche. To be desperate to make their mark, to the point of ignoring…

"  **SHUT UP! MY GENIUS IS BEYOND ANYTHING YOU OR YOUR PALTRY FATHER COULD-!"**

**WHAP**

Brick raised an eyebrow and took another swig of brandy. The redheaded couple in front of him were frozen in mid action: those blazing pink eyes so fiery with rage…

Another swig.

He could watch it all day. Watch her… always.

That hand still raised in the air, her teeth grit and those haunting eyes fixed on the sub-par male in front of her.

It was a shame she still refused to see what right in front of her. Why she was enduring this nonsense he'd never understand.

She deserved better.

In everything. Relationships were one thing but… he looked at the modest and sub-par living quarters she called her own. The sweater she wore everyday versus raise her heat up. The pile of envelopes on her desk by the phone…

He hated to look at it. The red ink on those papers- resounding and threatening… he hated all of it.

She shouldn't have  _any_ of it. Bills, notices - anything.

She should only be happy. Happy without a care in the world.

… marriage would bring her that.

_Their_ marriage.

Brick Jojo finished his glass and stood. He watched the idiot storm out of the room and retreat back into the lab, she however didn't follow, no Brick's intended only slumped on the couch, held her head in her hands while the numerous papers fluttered to the ground.

She didn't deserve this. This kind of life.

… and it wasn't the kind of life  _Brick_ would be giving her.

No doubt about that.

_0-o-0_

_Oh, I am fortune's fool!  
_ **-William Shakespeare**

0-o-0

_Thirteen hours in all_

_For a task none too small_

_Discover the truths hidden within them all_

**Part III: "Roulette"**

"Miss Utonium! Blossom, a word!"

"Over here! Miss Utonium- look this way!"

_Huh?_

Bright lights suddenly went off all at once and she blinked and then put her hands out trying to block the relentless flashes of light- what on-!?

"Miss Utonium! A word? Just a word!"

"Blossom, look this way! Blossom!"

"Blossom!"

She was surrounded by… cameras? Why on earth was she surrounded by… what the-! What was going on?!

She held her hand up gingerly, encased in a long black glove with a shining bracelet hanging off her wrist. Flawless white stones twinkled at her… huh?

Her eyes widened and a chill went through her spine and she gathered her coat closer to her but instead of the heavy leather she'd been expecting she found something… soft?

A glossy black material that looked somewhat familiar and it trailed all the way practically to her ankles. She tensed and looked over her shoulder- which was a mistake.

The faceless cameras seemed to lunge at once- the voices all melding into a cacophony- she couldn't even make out what they were saying anymore! What was going on?!

"Miss Utonium- this way Miss."

She blinked but two pairs of burly hands gripped either one of her arms and she found herself half escorted half dragged down a long red carpet towards a grandiose building and through a pair of glass doors.

She blinked to clear her eyes- the place was awash with lights, sounds and…a casino?

Was she in a casino?

… why was Blossom in a casino?!

No truly, she was standing in the lobby of one of those glamorous, overly decadent and ritzy… debt factories. She purses her lips. Gambling- bah! A wretched habit that just resulted in misery for everyone except those on top watching the desperation permeating through the air and laughing as they did so.

She was going to be sick. This was ridiculous- Blossom was so out of-!

" _MISS UTONIUM! MISS UTONIUM!"_

She closed the door quickly but despite the yelling coming from the outside all she could see were the constant flashes of the cameras. Another shudder went through her and she held the long coat closer to her.

It was gloriously soft and luxuriantly warm… though God help her if Bubbles saw her wearing what was no doubt a  _fur coat._ It wasn't as if Blossom  _chose_ to wear this- a minute ago she was standing having sand poured down on her in jeans and a tank top with a cretin's leather jacket forced on her and now- wait.

"Shall I take your coat Madam?" She almost jumped but her coat was removed and she was left standing in… oh that  _little-!_

This was  _worse_ than the goddamn Mafia dress! At least that had  _had_ straps! Now her shoulders were completely bare and naked and when had her hair gotten done?! It was curled and her ears felt heavy and what the hell!?

First mafia dame and now… now she didn't know what she was but- but-!

"Ah Miss Utonium we've been expecting you." Speak of the Devil. Her eyes narrowed.

" Brick!" She snarled. The man in question folded his arms and adjusted his red bow tie- oh look at him all dressed up looking all dapper. Well at least  _he_ wasn't walking around more or less naked now was he!

"Welcome Blossom, sorry about the crowd out there- I know the Paparazzi practically went wild." He snickered. " Of course the Pink Powerpuff is no doubt  _used_ to all this attention right? Being the leader and all…."

" _OH MY GOD IT'S HER! ITS HER!"_

" _MISS UTONIUM A WORD?"_

_A pause. A turn. A camera shoved past. The blonde waved with a giggle and posed with the nearest child._

"  _MISS UTONIUM WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE BATTLE?"_

" _... Well it was a tough fight but-."_

" _BUTTERCUP! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE GREEN PUFF EMERGES TRIUMPHANT! BUTTERCUP CAN WE GET A WORD!"_

_A breeze from the rush away. The ink haired woman coming from the rubble gave a thunderous scowl._

" _Oh my god can you idiots just give it a rest already!"_

" _ **Blossom?"**_

She blinked. The odious man raised a mocking eyebrow and she scowled.

"Of course. It comes with the job." She said pertly avoiding his far too keen gaze. He nodded.

"Exactly, so really can't blame them- a woman of your beauty and talent gracing us with her presence… the camera loves you babe." He twisted one of her finely curled ends around a finger. She pulled back instantly, her face warmed.

Of course… he was right. The Pink Puff  _was_ the leader, the commander and well… she was quite pretty and very talented(!) - of course the crowd loved her!

… though if anyone were to witness her in  _this_ \- her reputation would be ruined!

_If anyone cared_

…  _stop that._

She hugged her arms together. "So I'm going to assume  _this_ of all things is my challenge? A casino? Really?" She scoffed. "How very… trite. Predictable even." She sniffed with a huff. He smirked and it was infuriating. He wouldn't take the bait, no in fact he was calm… too calm.

"Well then, let's just get this show on the road Babe." He extended an arm out. She bristled. "Allow me the honor of showing you around Miss."

He was perfectly respectable, with even a hint- microscopic mind you(!) - of… a confident sophistication. He was clearly in his element- any other woman would no doubt have been swept up from his feigned smoothness and suave undertone.

She on the other hand knew better than to fall for the pseudo "gentleman" act. Tch. Imagine.

It wasn't like no other man couldn't pull off the smart suit he was wearing!

Blossom scowled but nonetheless however knew if this was indeed… her rather odd challenge or whatever she'd have to follow the wretch. She took his arm- with her fingers barely touching him but he chuckled

"Feeling shy Babe?" He murmured lowly as they walked. " I don't bite." She stiffened however when he leaned far too close to her, " _Much."_

She shuddered and made to pull away from this-this  _cretin-_ but he held fast.

"Just a little joke Babe, I by no means intend to scare you away after all." His smirk grew more ominous. "That's the last thing I would  _ever_ want."

_Badum. Badum._

… _.stop it._

" Oh I can imagine." She muttered. "You'd be  _so_ distraught if you didn't get to dress me up like a pretty doll now would you?" She glared at him. He had the audacity to give her a once over instead of looking remotely- even  _minutely_ ashamed.

"Red's your color what can I say?" He snickered. Blossom's cheeks went well...red and she hated it.

"I hate this dress."

"You rock it though."

"No, seriously the moment I finish with this ridiculous game of yours and get my powers back I'm burning this."

He was silent before his eyebrow rose up and even… gave a disturbing little wag. "Well that'd be a damn shame… but it's up to you Babe. You can rock anything I bet."

_._

… _.Stop it._

Her fists clenched. "Your stupid little tricks won't work on me."

"I'd be disappointed it they did…. But-." Again he fingered a lock of her hair and twisted it, "It's way more fun to tease you like this anyway."

This time he didn't stop her as she pulled away and stormed in front of him- holding the far too long red dress up so she didn't trip on her  _far_ too high heels that looked more akin to some… some stripper's or something!

Cretin. Pervert. Wretched-.

_He looks good in a suit though…._

… _. What does that matter… stop it._

The casino was monstrous and she looked around warily- crowded and tables were filled to the brim, her nostrils twitched at the smell of smoke and booze permeating through the air. She scrunched her nose in disgust. Filthy. All this was so… so  _dirty._ Under all the gilt and false riches lay a festering  _decay_ underneath.

Her eyes scanned the room- surely her challenge… had to be somewhere. Knowing the Demon it wouldn't be  _too_ hidden but it wouldn't be obvious either. She bit her lip somewhat. Everywhere people cheered, clapped and were having a jolly good time it seemed- until the money ran out of course. Then it'd be a vastly different story.

Gambling was immoral garbage.

So why the hell had Blossom been brought here?

"So, see any games you'd like to try?" She stiffened again, god damn it why must he do  _that!_ Couldn't he just tap her on the shoulder like gee- a  _normal_ person instead of leaning down and almost eating her goddamn ear! These earrings were heavy damn it! She certainly would  _not_ have chosen them!

…. Even if they were gorgeous and they worked well with her skin tone but-.

Focus. Focus Blossom.

She folded her arms, "No, and even if I were to have any sort of interest in playing these frivolities how unfortunate." She gave him a scathing look. "Save the wealth that has been forced on my person I possess no actual  _money._ "

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure about that Blossom?" He smirked and gestured down to her - hmm?! When did-?!

It was a sleek little black clutch with golden latches and judging from the label it was exorbitantly expensive and-... good God it was heavy. She opened it- piles of chips lay within. Blossom jumped.

"What the-?!" She yelped and Brick just burst out laughing. Cad. She also by no means gave the wretch permission to put his arm around her shoulders and continue their leisurely stroll through the pretty debt pit. Blossom however only gazed in awe at the numerous colored chips within. Red, blue, green and even a few black as well as other colors she'd never seen. "... How much is in here?" She finally managed to choke out.

He peered over her shoulder curiously. "Hmm- looks like a couple mil- give or take, probably three point five from those gold ones right there.

She did choke then. Started coughing profusely and he steadied her with the same nonchalant look on his face as she gaped up at him. Mouth dropping and for a moment she forgot to hold up her cool demeanor and just… kept gaping at it.

" Three... _m-million?"_ She squeaked.

" three point five." He pinched her cheek. " it's a start." He shrugged.

" A  _start!?"_ She gave another breath near scream. This… this didn't make any… any sense! Just… just none of this was real of course… of course this was just a...a _trick!_ Yes that's it! A trick!

"C'mon Babe. You're a Puff aren't you- world famous… this is paltry to you." He grinned. She flushed.

"... all of my money goes to the less fortunate-."

"And funding the dickweed's research no doubt." He scowled for a moment, the mask of casual nonchalance fading for a moment. " You knew  _exactly_  what you were doing didn't you asshole..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said curtly. He went silent after that. Blossom had too much on her mind at the moment to deal with whatever the fool was going on about now.

Gambling… she'd always been warned away from it, while biologically it didn't matter of course her father's family… had had an… interesting experience so to speak with the pastime. It was hardly a "problem" or an addiction of course(!) But…

Blossom had been witness to angry phone calls between the Professor and Uncle Eugene in the past…

So in all honesty- Blossom has  _never_ seen the appeal of it and likely never would. To waste so much time and money on something as unbelievably foolish as  _luck?_

Bah. The idea was infuriating.

There were numerous tables packed to the brim with people she wouldn't even be able to get close to any either. The  _pings_ and obnoxious music from the slot machines echoed though… she narrowed her eyes.

_Excuse me- we never authorized that license!_

The Pink Puff grit her teeth and looked away from the "Powerpuff Girl"  _slot machines_ lining one wall. That'd be taken care of later! Right now-!

"Lot to take in eh?" She bristled and lo and behold Brick was back to his old annoying cheeky self-

"It's a sad sight to see so much desperation." She cut back. He raised an eyebrow.

" You… don't get out much do you?"

"Excuse me!?"

The cretin rolled his eyes (!) laughed somewhat (!) and finally once  _again_ put his arm around her shoulder(!) - The  _nerve!_

"Blossom, Babe, None of these people are "miserable", Brick air quoted. "They're actually having  _fun._  You know games can be  _fun_. The chance of winning money is  _fun_."

She squirmed away, "gambling is  _immoral_." She hissed. "And how can a game -  _any_ activity based solely off "luck" be at  _all_ enjoyable!?"

It was ludicrous! It caused nothing but misery for all involved!

"It's simple Babe." He crossed his arms. "It's called- adrenaline. A rush, a natural high. You know everything  _fun."_

She scoffed and turned her nose in the air with a dismissive sniff, " I'll pass."

"Have you even tried?"

Blossom stiffened and gave him a harsh look. " no and I have no desire to partake in it either and furthermore-!"

He silenced her with a finger and a smirk. " I get it Babe." He said quietly. " But-."

She was turned around and her eyes widened. The amount of wealth suddenly in front of her was  _obscene_. The purse in her hands was only getting heavier and heavier…

His hand were again on her bare shoulders, " Look over there Babe." He pointed and she frowned.

Her chest heaved. The display was again nothing short of obscene. Gems were strewn about a glass case with countless items of jewelry within. The apex however… the prize on the very top.

Her chest clenched before her hand flew to her throat. By instinct… by…

"What… what is that doing in there!?" She hissed and broke from him, storming towards the case. " why is my- _oof!"_

She was shoved away and the large, tall bouncer it seemed stood in front of her. " Apologies madam but please step back from the merchandise."

She felt bile rise up in her throat. " M-Merchandise!? There must be some sort of mistake! That piece up there is mine!" She pointed frantically.

"Madam, all pieces in here were left as collateral for failed debts."

" Failed… that is a priceless family heirloom! I most certainly did  _not-!"_

" Madam please step aside."

"N-No!" She snapped. " No I will not! That's not supposed to be in there-! I would never have- I've never even been in-!" She stamped her foot. " What is this some sort of glorified  _pawn shop!"_ She shrilled. The bouncer narrowed his eyes and the next thing she knew… she was surrounded on all sides by big burly men… and her having no powers.

" Madam. Step. ASIDE." The tallest ordered.

She gulped but… no. She met his fierce gaze evenly. She was a Powerpuff Girl and she was  _not_ going to be cowed down by some foolish muscle head who-!

"There a problem here?" She tensed. Ugh. The muscle-heads all straightened at once and looked up at the redhead with folded arms and a glowering expression.

" Just a disturbance sir. One of our patrons is being disruptive-." The man's hand went on her shoulder. " We're just removing-." Another grabbed her arm.

" Hands off." The tone was chilling in it's authoritative  _Hiss._ No Yelling, no snarl- just a curt and quiet order and this behemoth looked as if he was going to wet himself.

Those cruel red eyes centered again on Blossom and the grip they had on her. " _Now."_

The men almost tripped over themselves before he strode over and took hold of Blossom's elbow- in a strangely gentle hold. She was back at his side with another again oddly gentle tug.

" I'll take it from here gentlemen." Again this quiet authority was both chilling and… she bit her lip.

"Now leave."

They followed his orders without another word. Now was her chance!

The grip was firm and that breath was searing in her ear.

" Come with me Blossom." He murmured. "Congratulations. You've discovered the game."

_Badum. Badum._

Silently… she followed.

0-o-0

_**WHAP** _

Though she wasn't silent for long.

" You despicable no good  _thief!"_ You stole it!" She hissed. " You stole my-!"

Brick held his likely stinging cheek thoughtfully- "Well aren't we spirited." He muttered.

" That's my  _grandmother's!"_ Blossom shrilled and for some odd reason the filthy thief seemed… taken aback.

" Your  _grandmother's?"_ He demanded back in feigned shock . " What do you mean- since when do you have a-?!"

_**WHAP** _

The professor had not come from a wealthy background. His mother had left little to her sons and while Blossom had never met Nana Utonium, she along with her sisters had nevertheless been passed down three pieces of their choice.

A necklace, a pin and a bracelet.

The ring of course would be going to the first of them who "needed" it. It was a little cubic zirconia and Buttercup and Blossom both had accepted and were happy that it would likely be going to Bubbles in that aspect.

and now this… this-  _wretch_ had-!

He caught her in mid slap and wrestled her hand down to her side. " Calm down!" He snapped.

"Calm?! How the  _fuck_  do you expect me to be  _calm_ when my only inheritance from my grandmother is currently being held hostage in a fucking DEBT PIT FROM HELL!"

He held his hands up, " I understand that- but yelling like some kind of banshee will  _not-!"_

"I'll scream until my entire fucking bog is filled with the dead if you don't give me back Nana Utonium's necklace right now!"

He backed away somewhat, " I… can't do that- the challenge-."

" SCREW YOUR CHALLENGE-!"

" I was aware it was a favorite piece of yours but not… the emotional factor." He mumbled. " Okay, Babe I understand-."

" You don't understand anything and don't call me Babe!"

"Okay…  _Blossom."_ He finishes in a hiss. " I need you to calm down… and let me explain-."

" Explain what!? How you're a no good lying  _thief_ who-!"

" I found your Nana's necklace in a fucking  _pawn shop_ woman!" He bellowed.

Silence. Pure… unadulterated…  _silence._

" _... what?"_ She demanded. " No it's at the jewelers being-!"

"No." He seized hold of her shoulders. " Actually it was in the gold melting pile." Her blood ran cold. " Bet it was a good price for it. 24-Karat, I'm gonna guess… two… maybe three hundred for the gold."

"I didn't-!"

" I never said  _you_ did."

More silence.

"  _it looks pretty beaten up."_

"  _of course it is. It's almost fifty years old."_

"  _You're going to break the clasp. Here."_

" _... Thank you?"_

_**SNAP** _

"It was supposed to be at the jewelers." Blossom hissed.

"Well it was at Rod's Pawns downtown in that grimy little alleyway." He sneered. " And you know I bet that sniveling little pencil pusher was suddenly able to afford a nice hunk of science goop or whatever he was after wasn't he?"

Blossom was silent again. Brick gave her another sneering look before he turned.

"The fuck did you see in such a turd?" It was low and venomous, she folded her arms and averted her gaze.

"I told you… we were compatible-."

" You  _are_  aware you can do better than just - "compatible" right?" He snapped. She narrowed her eyes. He met them evenly. " In fact, you very much have done so.  _Now."_

Blossom grit her teeth. "I will  _not_  marry you!" She spat out. " I'm going to win this challenge and  _go home."_ She declared.

The glaring match was fierce.

_Badum. Badum._

_Not for this cretin. Calm down!_

Shockingly however Brick backed from her first.

" Well then Babe… I'd suggest you learn the rules of the game." He gestured to the many tables around them. Her heart sank. " See, this particular casino works differently than others… you have to play to win- barter your chips in exchange for  _these."_ He held up a… golden colored ticket. She narrowed her eyes.

" Really? Could you get any more juvenile?" She squeezed the bridge of her nose. He shrugged,

"Seemed appropriate. Anyway-." Once again his arm was around her shoulders and she was whirled back in the glitzy room. " You came across the main  _prizes_ of the room Babe, and in order to get a chance at those prizes…" He smirked. " You have to play the roulette."

She froze. The wheel spun in the distance surrounded by a cheering crowd the pile of chips was monstrous in the middle… she bit her lip.

" so I have to gamble… to win back my own property?"

Surprisingly:.. he flinched.

"... I'd like to have it known I had no idea the sentimental value in that piece." He murmured. " Had I known… rest assured it wouldn't have-."

" don't patronize me. You still would have done it." She hissed. " It was a means to an end, just like the initial selling of it… I cut him off so he improvised." She grit her teeth. His grip increased on her shoulder.

" _You are aware your supply bills are only going up and up- no profit anywhere in sight!"_

_He ignored her. "It will be worth it in the end. Science takes time."_

_She tapped her foot irritably, " No science takes_ _**money."** _

_The chair almost went flying. " and so-! So what if it does!" He railed. "The pursuit of knowledge is priceless-!"_

"  _I see. Priceless? Well these bills say otherwise! Bills_ _ **you**_ _are going to be responsible for from now on-!"_

She blinked those thoughts away and folded her arms. The various tables and flashing lights of the slots… she bit her lip.

" I've…. I've never played anything like this before." She admitted quietly.

His brow rose, " Even in college? No dorm poker nights?"

"... Gambling wasn't allowed on campus." It sounded weak and that brow only rose more.

" Ah of course." He cradled his chin when he released her. " Little Miss everything nice can't be seen breaking the rules now can she..." He tapped his chin and clicked his tongue as he gazed around.

Blossom frowned and walked from him, she didn't have time to waste. Gambling in general was nothing but a fool's errand and God knows she was no fool but….

She also didn't have time to be anything but one.

Clutching the purse to her chest she walked along, examining the various games and tables recognizing none of them.

This… this could be a problem. Her eyes trailed to those obnoxious unauthorized "Powerpuff" knocks offs on the slots.

Put a coin in or in this case a chip and pull the lever and… pray.

She settled down gracelessly on the stool, dug a smaller chip out of the purse and inserted it. The obnoxious ding and boops of the machine began including a rather obnoxious version of their "theme song" - ugh.

Oh how charming even the images on the reels were copyright infringing caricatures of their exploits. A fuzzy head, an amoeba boy head. The hotline and-.

_RING RING RING_

…. a heart.

Three hearts in a row and chips came spilling out- she jumped at the sheer… amount, falling out of her hands wait… uh oh. Uh - should she catch them in her bag-?

" Here."

" Oh thank you!"

" No problem."

The cup came in handy and her lip curled- it was filled to the brim in no time! Ha! See! Piece of cake she'd win Grandma's necklace back in no time!

The chips were little yes but combined with the others brimming in her bag surely she could now afford as many " golden" tickets as she needed-!

0-o-0

"  _ONE!?"_ She yelped and held up many cups. Bursting with chips! " these are all worth one each surely!"

The dealer looked unimpressed. " Five cups o' chips. One golden ticket." He drawled. Blossom's mouth dropped.

" Five… what do you mean  _five?_ But I-!"

" Those are the rules ma'am."

She sunk down in the cushioned stool. "... I see. And… how many do I need… to get a roulette seat?" She gestured weakly to the large gilded wheel. The dealer snorted.

" Minimum bet for that is five gold tickets. And that's just for an outer circle spot." He chuckled. Blossom almost puked.

" I see…. thank you." She grabbed the golden ticket and shoved it in her clutch.

_Thirteen hours… you've already been here longer than expected…_

_Shut… shut up!_

She clutched the purse like steel. The slots stared back at her. Mindless and based on nothing but chance… chance and mind numbing drollery. She bit her lip.

Five cups a ticket. Every slot had a fifth of a chance for a big heart payout… the odds weren't terrible but they weren't-.

She rested her head on the cool glass of a nearby window.

" Penny for your thoughts Babe?"

Ugh. Puns. She hated puns.

"If you're here to try to coerce me to the altar again forget it." She muttered. " I'm already a fifth to my goal. See." She waved the ticket.

The redheaded scoundrel just gave her a sly look, " Mmm, looks like you're doing just  _fine_ Babe. You're right- a few more  _hours_ and you'll have just enough to be a bystander who if they're lucky they can get a crumb from the roulette table." He shrugged the ticket away, " Slots.. you're a determined woman aren't you-? Oops."

The ticket went flying through a grate and-! HEY! NO!

Blossom gaped up at him and then the air vent or AC or whatever her hard earned ticket had just gone flying off to!

" You… Youuuuuu-!" She railed and started punching his arm. " You wretched little-!"

He held her at arm's length. "The tribulations of mindless gambling baby- one minute you're rich, the next-  _poof_ \- all gone."

She continued to gape, " You… You I swear to-!" Blossom stamped her foot. " That's not fair!" She railed. " None of this is fair!"

He snorted, " Fairness means shit in hell sweetheart. We play to win… just like you need to start doing."

" What does this look like?!" She gestured to the cups. " what do you think I've been-!"

He smoothly took her cups and tossed them behind him- HEY!

" Babe, you're too smart to focus all your efforts on pure dumb _luck,_ taking the easy route are we?"

She bristled. "... No. but I also don't-."

He flashed her a toothy grin. " Well look no further sweetheart. I happen to be quite an expert on these things."

"... oh how  _not_ a shock that is." She mumbled. Brick only gave her another sly grin before again she found herself escorted through the game room only this time they turned a corner , and she was led into a smaller glass enclosed room.

A table and two chairs were within, but otherwise, the room was empty. Brick slid the door closed behind them and tapped a button, the glass darkened. Finally, the man strolled past her and stood on one side of the table.

"Sit down Babe, lesson time."

Blossom frowned, "Lesson… for what?" She said slowly.

"You're not going to get anywhere  _near_ that roulette table just doing slots Blossom. Sorry but it's a fact- you want a chance at the grand prize so to speak." He dug in his pocket and held up a pack of cards. "You're going to have to learn to play the game."

She still didn't move.

"...Gambling is frowned upon in most parts. Me knowing… these kind of games would look…"

He'd spread the cards out and was flipping them in his hands, "Funny, see- last I heard waking up a  _volcano_ is pretty frowned upon too in most parts. Now sit."

_Snap._

Her body lurched forward and she was at the table- huh!? Wait when had she-!? Brick said nothing.

"How did you-!?" She sputtered.

He waved it off as he crossed to the other side and pulled the chair out, " Being Momma's favorite has it's perks. Sit." He patted the chair.

Blossom still hesitated. He grinned like a deranged Cheshire cat indeed and hummed slightly to himself. 

" _Here comes the bride… all dressed in white-."_

She sat down instantly. He smirked and patted her shoulder this time.

"Thatta' girl."

0-o-0

Card games were indeed rather complicated… in their sheer simplicity. Each deck had four suits and two colors- depending on the game the numbers on each card could mean something different.

Different values, meanings… etc. It was certainly a test in memorization among other things. Blossom was able to pick up on the values and core rules of each game rather quickly. A few spare hands were all it took for her to figure out the basics of poker, and a few scant minutes had her playing blackjack suitably well.

Brick had been a surprisingly adept teacher, patient and even… had almost made it fun.

"Hit me." She murmured. He raised an eyebrow.

"Careful sweetheart… you're playing with fire here." He held up his card meaningfully. " Are you sure about this?"

Her lip curled despite herself, "I have an eight at the moment, the odds are still more in my favor than not." She said simply. He chuckled and it sounded almost sincere.

"That you do." he said quietly, and put the card down. "Not bad babe- have a queen." He smirked. "Looks like you got a solid eighteen here." He tapped her cards meaningfully. "So what's your next move?"

A blackjack equaled twenty-one. Anything higher she would lose. She was on her last card, if she didn't fold now and got anything higher than a three….

She shook her head.

"Stand."

He nodded. "Good." He flipped his own cards over and - damn it! She buzzed her lips.

"Nineteen, house wins." he snickered.

"By one point." Blossom pouted and again, Brick laughed.

"You know that doesn't matter."

"Well it  _should_."

"Agreed. Maybe we can make up our own rules if we play by ourselves after this." He winked. She flushed and averted her gaze.

"You know, just when it's almost tolerable to speak to you you say something like that and ruin it." He folded his hands serenely,

"Sorry Babe, can't help it. A guy can dream you know." She flushed more. " I dream of you enough in my bed."

"Again… ruining it." She drawled and he grinned. Fool.

Of course Blossom would  _never_ partake in this again after this but… still he had to ruin it with his foolish attempts at  _flirting_ or whatever he was calling this.

"You know… I thought for sure I had you this time." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow as he reshuffled the deck.

"Oh?" Again the Red Rowdyruff only expertly cut the cards and lay them on the table. "Rest assured there Babe, you already have me- just say the word and you'll be free to do with me whatever your little heart desires."

… And again. One minute tolerable the next he'd pull this nonsense and give her that… unfairly piercing red eyed look and just… ooooh.

"I must decline." She said primly.

Even as she discreetly folded her legs slightly tighter under the table.

_Badum. Badum._

_You know to stop that. Rowdyruff equals BAD_

… Even if admittedly he wasn't bad to look at… especially in that suit.

"Shame, but going back to our previous conversation-."

"Oh goody." She said dryly. He gave her a wry look and leaned over, flicking her gently in the head.

"None of that- anyway, I've told you Babe- these games are more about your gut and instincts as much as keeping track of odds and shit." He began dealing. "You have to keep your head in the game." He poked her head. "But you also have to  _know_ when to withdraw."

She looked down at the cards. "You know… this doesn't seem like a very fair challenge at all." She murmured, "My future essentially would be based on a gamble… something so uncertain but yet I can do nothing about it."

"That's life Babe." he cracked his knuckles. "Life isn't predictable- anyone who tries to live that way is just kidding themselves."

She knocked on the table. Another approving nod and a new card. Damn. Five.

"Life can very much go in the way you expect it too." Blossom argued. " You just have to work for it." Ugh. Seven. That made for twelve. Odds were lessening. She knocked.

" I'd find that boring. Imagine a life spent with nothing but the  _expected."_ He mock shuddered. "No thanks."

_Knock._

Three. Lucky. Fifteen wasn't so bad.

"I prefer knowing what's going to happen." She murmured. "It's calming."

He flipped his own card over. " Yeah, but that's pretty boring though… don't you ever like to live on edge, let the excitement go through you… expect the unexpected."

_Knock._

Shit…three. Eighteen was too close. Time to stand

He caught her hand in mid wave on the table. " C'mon Blossom… live a little- live for the unexpected. Take a chance. Try your luck."

He stared at her then and for a moment they were locked in each other's gazes.

_Badum. Badum._

She bit her bottom lip hard but then took her hand away.

"Stand." She said huskily. Brick pulled back and flipped his own card. " Tie. House wins by default." He said simply. She frowned.

" As ever." This whole thing was rigged.

He nodded but then clicked his tongue again, with a slight hiss. " Too has you played it safe Babe." He pulled out s card. " Because looks like luck would have been in your side." He flipped up the final card. Her eyes widened.

_Three._

"... twenty one." He murmured.

0-o-0

This time the man wouldn't leave her side even insisting on holding her purse and pulling out her chair at the table.

" Remember, start slow but gradually make it known you mean business. It might be called a poker face… but it's more than that." He tucked her in the seat.

" Place your bets everyone. Ma'am your bet?"

She stiffened but another squeeze on her shoulders and he backed off.

The game began.

Whatever was in Brick's mindset Blossom had no idea but nonetheless she managed to keep up with the others around her. Their heads down and all too serious, Blossom wondered idly if these people were even real…

Slowly with patience and carefully planning out her moves the pile next to her had grown increasingly higher. The chip colors more vibrant.

_Knock._

_Badum. Badum._

_Knock, knock._

_**Stand** _

_Knock. Knock._

_**Fold.** _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_**Stand** _

_**Stand** _

_**Fold** _

_**Fold** _

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Hee… hee hee…_

_This… this is fun._

**Stand. Stand.**

She accepted a glass of champagne without comment and the crowd around the table had apparently increased, huh, how bizarre she hadn't even noticed.

Her heart pounded in her chest, it was getting harder to keep her face staid-after all with all the flashing lights, the cheers, the applause(!) it was… it was intoxicating in here!

The air was full of fun and excitement. The adrenaline the… the  _thrill!_

The pile of chips at her side was exorbitant. Could she even fit it all in her little purse? Hee-hee! No matter she'd just buy a new one! A  _bigger_ one!

Hee hee!

She could afford it all. No bills, no notices- everything!

She took another champagne glass without comment. Funny she hadn't remembered finishing the last one…

Oh well!

This challenge- ha! A  _challenge?_ In his dreams maybe. She turned to face him and gave him a broad toothy grin which strangely he returned.

" Having fun?" He leaned down. She beamed.

" This challenge of yours truly is a cinch." Blossom laughed out loud before reaching up and pinching his cheek. " Really though, you should known- everything you can do  _I_ can do  _better."_

She laughed again and he rolled his eyes. " Alright then, maybe it's time to prove it then Babe." He murmured into her ear. She blinked, hm?

" What?"

"That pile is more than sufficient,,, don't you think you should cash them in for your grand prize?"

Blossom frowned and looked at her pile, " But I'm not done playing this hand?" She argued but- Hey! Whatbon- the indignity! The audacity! The sheer gall!

" She folds." He said smoothly while piling her hard earned winnings into a bag.

" I was going to win that hand!" She snapped.

" of course you were. But time's a wasting love. So much to do… and you have one more wheel to spin."

She paused. Wait… what was he…?

"... wheel?" Blossom frowned, " What do you-?"

Brick frowned back and took her arm as they walked then set her down on a nearby cushioned bench.

"Easy there sweetheart." He put a finger up and a waitress went scurrying off. "Me thinks someone may have had a little  _too much_ fun."

"... huh?" She cocked her head, the waitress returned and Brick took the glass, smoothed her hair back and pressed it to her lips.

" Easy, slow." The water was crisp and cool, a real sort of wake up call… a jolt to her system even. She took hold of the glass, but just as quickly dropped it with only his fast reflexes keeping it from shattering on the floor.

It had been like… a shock through her entire system. That brief… insignificant touch.

_Badumbadumbadum._

_No. Rowdyruff._ _**Bad!** _

"... thank you." She said quietly. His only reply was to move her hair out of her eyes and smooth out the loose locks hanging listlessly over her shoulder. " I don't know what…"

"It's easy to get lost in the moment, the atmosphere takes control-second become minutes, and minutes become hours." He said lowly, still twisting a strand of her hair in his fingers. "You have a job to do don't you sweetheart?"

Her cheeks warmed. " I…"

Job? What did he mean? Wait… she was here for a reason… yes of course she was.

"... unless you want to call it." He said quietly directly into her ear. "Call it and we can play by our own rules… make our own game."

Game… rules… wait…

Wait!

"Tickets!"

She scrambled up. He sighed loudly and stood up after her.

"A man has to try." He shrugged.

Surely she had to have enough for tickets  _now!_ Without thinking she grabbed the Rowdyruff's hand and dragged him over to the display. The dealer from before looked up, unimpressed but he certainly changed his tune when she slapped down her winnings then!

" And  _how many_ tickets is all  _this_ worth Sir?" She said gleefully. He stiffened but nonetheless quietly took the winnings for another careful look.

" Looks to me about fifteen… enough for a middle seat." Blossom frowned. Oh… well that was better than nothing… she supposed.

Brick however cleared his throat.

"Twenty-five." The dealer blinked and looked at the piles. Brick stepped forward. " It's  _twenty-five."_

"... I still have to count Sir-." He wasn't able to finish- Brick seizes him by the neck and slammed his head down into the table.

"When  _I_ say it's something- then that's the end of it!  _Understand!"_

" But-But what about -!"

" The only orders you listen to here are  _mine._ Give the lady her winnings and a VIP seat. Inner circle- right side."

"V-VIP?! B-But Sir the Boss won't be too-!"

He was slammed further into the wood. Blossom flinched. She really ought to do something… but-.

"  _I_ am the boss here! You cheat everyone else but not  _her_ understand!" He hissed once more. " You don't fuck with her, you don't even look at her- you give the winnings I instructed and you don't argue. Capiche?"

_Badum. Badum. Badumdumdum_

… _. Oh my God…._

Her legs squeezed together for some odd reason but Brick only continued to show… he was most definitely a leader… yes. That's it.

" And another thing." The dealer's face was removed from the table but he was still hoisted up. " You weren't very polite to Miss Utonium before were you?" He said silkily.

She held her purse tighter.

_Badumdumdumdumdum_

_Stop… stop that!_

"So you know…"

**WHAM**

"I think…. you owe this lovely young woman-."

_Badum… badumbadumbadum_

_Oh dear… God._

" An apology as well as a merited  _Ten_ extra tickets- I rescued my previous statement.  _Thirty Five."_

" But that's the best seat in house-!"

**WHAM**

"Exactly. If you want to keep your teeth you'll apologize."

" Sir the Master isn't going to be very-!"

" _NOW!"_

The entire casino all seemed to freeze and turn at once towards them.

Blossom swallowed hard.

"My… my apologies Ma'am-."

Brick coughed loudly and the man hurriedly gathered up the chips again while counting out from an entire roll of gold colored tickets. Brick snatched the roll with a sneer and finished the job for him.

" Useless." He muttered before he threw the roll in the guy's face. "There- that so hard? No? Well no fucking duh!"

Blossom should have been annoyed at least - mortified in reality but she instead let him take hold of her arm after carefully tucking the tickets into her clutch and stroll away.

"... Brick that wasn't-." He shook his head.

"Never trust strangers when it comes to money babe. Nine times out of ten they'll be cheating you."

"... how do I know then you didn't just cheat me?" He paused in midwalk. " I mean…. you hardly want me to succeed here. If I succeed then I'm one step closer to avoiding the altar… with you."

It was silent and Blossom felt a shiver down her spine. Maybe it was the overall lack of cover this gown had but the goosebumps only seemed to grow more as they stood there unmoving.

Finally however Brick took hold of her again and continued to lead the way to the final table.

" You're right." He murmured. " I could have. Probably would have been better in the end for me to… but-." He sighed with a slight shake to the head. " I wouldn't have gotten many brownie points that way now would I?"

She was taken aback. Arguably dumbfounded.

" Brownie…. wait do you  _want_ me to-?"

" Here we are- right hand VIP section. Right over here." He wouldn't answer her question, only handed the faceless bouncer the wad of tickets and walked her through the burgeoning crowd. Curious eyes followed them everywhere, she flushed when a few more appreciative stares lingered on her person though Brick was quick to bring her closer. He had admirers of his own she noticed but again… he just focused on weeding their way through the crowd.

He stopped at the very edge of the table, closest to the dealer who raised an eyebrow. Brick pulled out a luxuriantly cushioned red chair and gestured her to sit.

" Have a seat Miss." he chuckled and… her own lip curled.

" Thank you  _Sir."_ She murmured, his grin increased.

"Evening Sir- and what's the pretty lady's prize of choice?" Blossom flushed.

"... The um… the gold necklace up there?" Was it that easy?

Brick put his hands on her shoulder, " She's in it for the full haul- playing to win." He said smoothly. "She's had hell of a streak so far." Blossom shivered from the small massage… out of revulsion… of course. "I think she could go all the way."

The crowd around the table began to murmur among themselves.

"Four rounds on the wheel." The dealer folded his arms. "I see you're a risk taker Miss."

Blossom wrung her hands unseen under the table. " You could say that." She said coolly. Another squeeze on the shoulder. Her lip curled more.

" Place your bets! Bets on the table- bets on the table!" The dealer raised his hand and crooked his finger. She saw the group of bouncers head to the glass case. Red and blue chips rained down on the table.

"Okay Babe, rules are simple- highest bidder to get the closest to the numbers wins- you win a round- you bet the prize you won to get the higher prize." He whispered quickly in her ear. "See these small fry, they have to wait to see what you bet - since you're right next to dealer…" he pointed subtly. "You have the advantage… you see the initial throw direction."

"...How is that helpful?" She whispered back. "It all depends on the spin of the wheel."

"No." He murmured. "Sometimes… it all depends on luck." Blossom frowned . That… didn't make any sense.

"Your bet Miss?"

She could feel all the eyes on her, she looked at her purse and then at the pile… blue… red…highest… she shifted her gaze to the right. For some odd reason Brick's fingers had crossed…. That was slightly a bad sign… wait…

He was crossing the fingers yes… but he kept crooking one of them… what an odd gesture- wait.

She looked at her purse again and then noticed…

Purple.

The finger stopped moving. Well… she put the chip down there was a sucked in breath all around. The man closest to her scowled.

The ball rolled.

"Odds or even- one to twenty!"

"Eighteen Black!" The man yelled. Blossom's eyes shifted again. His hand was tucked in his lower pocket.

"... Fifteen red." She said immediately.

The ball spun and spun. She felt another jolt in her stomach. It went slower and slower. Then-.

"Thirteen Red! Pot goes to the lady."

Her lip curled. The gilded choker with far too many rubies was presented to her. She shook her head and pointed to the middle.

"Round two! Two numbers, two colors- Place your bets!"

The man immediately put down two more green chips. Again Blossom's eyes shifted to the right.

_Around and around… then abruptly separated._

What came about when green was separated from… blue… YELLOW!

He shrugged his elbow back twice.

"Two yellows." She said smoothly.

If looks could kill. The piece on display was gaudy and hideous something only someone like Princess Morebucks would likely wear- ugh.

Nonetheless it would belong to Blossom.

The man was beginning to sweat somewhat. She noticed a woman in a skimpy black dress behind him pinching his shoulder. Ah. That explained it.

Oh well.

"Numbers call!"

"He adjusted his sleeve cuff and brushed off some dust.  _One. Two. Three. Stop._

"Red four!"

"Black three."

Again the little ball went rolling.

_Round and round it goes… where it stops nobody knows._

She tapped her fingers listlessly on the smooth wood paneling. Her heart pounded but it wasn't… an unpleasant feeling. This was actually…. Somewhat thrilling.

"Red eighteen- dealer's win- bets on table!"

Now he looked almost ready to froth at the mouth, him and his "lady" friend. Blossom smirked.

Fine then. Let the games begin.

0-o-0

It was a deadlock.

She'd won matches. Her opponent had won matches.

The pile was growing exorbitant, having to restart and start over- both the man and Blossom would not give up. Other players had joined but just as quickly scaled back. A bracelet was in the middle as well as that hideous golden choker and the man had just won an even gaudier headband type hat that looked more akin to a  _tiara_ than anything.

The woman was hell bent on getting it though- getting all of it. Snaking her arms around the man from behind as Blossom grit her teeth. Despicable. She was hanging over him and encouraging him to make more and more bets.

All over this tacky jewelry!

Ugh. As if Blossom would have been caught dead in  _any_ of this. Nonetheless she had to act as if she wanted it- the grand prize was at hand. The necklace was simple but she noticed instantly something she hadn't before…

While the chain was no doubt her own…. The stone suddenly seemed… bigger. Much bigger.

She frowned, what had been done to it?

The woman grabbed onto her opponent's shoulder and wordlessly shook him, she could see those green eyes dancing at the sight of the stone. Ugh, save the bleach blonde Blossom could almost swear she was looking at Morebucks.

The greed in her eyes was certainly comparable. As well as the venom when Blossom finally won the tacky thing. She could have it when Blossom had her necklace back! God!

She shook her head and the tiara was placed on the pile.,

"Round four- grand prize!"

She took a deep breath.

The final round. The hardest. Four numbers… two colors. It was a simple game of probabilities and chances. The wheel after all wasn't that big and-.

However there was a slight jolt and - WHAT THE?! She jumped from the table and felt something warm in back of her. " Shh. Wait." Brick had his arms over her shoulders while Blossom watched with a jaw creeping downwards.

The table itself had begun to move- the roulette wheel sunk in and was replaced by a larger… grander looking wheel… gilded and… uh oh.

The numbers were tiny and suddenly she had to work with even more numbers(!) and while yes it was still only black and red there were…. god there could have been hundreds of combinations before but now there likely thousands!

... _Fuck._

How was she supposed-?!

It wasn't fair! Why did Blossom have the rotten luck?! She had done nothing to earn it! Nothing!

She wasn't greedy or selfish!

The Pink Puff had always been one to go without for the good of all. It was simply the right thing to do. She didn't go actively searching for wealth, she made enough to get by and live comfortably sans…

" _Do you see this bill… do you see it, no one has electric bills like this Dexter! I can't keep doing this!"_

… Annoyances. Unseen… annoyances that could impede on her sense of… inner peace. But… b-but that was just- just-!

"Brick what-?" She whispered savagely.

The grip on her tightened, "it's the final round for the grand prize you didn't think the stakes wouldn't go up did you?" She bit her lip but his arms stayed firm. "You got this Babe." He murmured.

" The odds are exorbitantly-!"

" don't think of them then- be impulsive… don't play it safe…"

"... what?"

The cheering next to them sounded and she saw the glitter in that witch's eyes. Shit…

He'd won the first round.

… she wasn't ready to give up yet.

Everyone of these damn games had a solution! Just… what was this one?

More money went on the table- had she even bothered asking what each color meant? No? She hadn't had time but God only knew how much she had "lost" playing this game…

None of it was real thank God… but…

More obnoxious high pitches cheering. Ugh she even sounded like those morons back in high school….

Brick noticed her too finally.

"Oh… clever mother." He murmured. "Very clever."

"What?" He finally removed his grip on her shoulders.

"You trust me babe?"

… was he serious?

" No. not in the slightest." She muttered. He smirked.

"Good girl, but for now trust me. Just remember though… this whole thing is ultimately down to the spin of the wheel."

She frowned. "Thank you captain obvious…" She grunted and the jerk just laughed and took hold of her hand holding the chips and pressed a kiss on it.

"For  _luck."_ He winked.

" I never gave you permission to-!" And again he was gone. Cretin. She scowled and threw the tainted chips back in her pile and picked out four more untarnished ones.

_Asshole._

Dealer wins.

Dealer wins.

Dealer wins.

Shit… she bit her lip and her nose scrunched. She wasn't the only one getting nervous it seemed. The smell of what was obviously sweat. Her face twisted. Ugh.

" Place your bets - Place your bets."

She rolled her eyes and put here's into the pile but oh look- his pile was getting smaller too and his little "cheerleader" was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Tch. Well that's how the wheel turns no? She smirked and went to catch Brick's eye but… oh right he'd gone and sauntered off somewhere.

Whatever, not like she needed him.

" Tie. Dealer's win."

… it really seemed like this wheel was rigged.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She looked slightly to her right but…. He was nowhere to be see still! But- But! Where!?

She looked around as subtly as she could and finally saw a flash of a red wearing a smart suit and…. He was talking to-.

The woman in the black dress with her cheap looking hair and far too heavy make-up….

_Twitch_

Oh… that  _little-!_

He played with a strand of that bleach blonde likely fake (!) hair and Blossom's teeth grit.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Stupid…

Well fine then! Go ahead, make small talk with some… some cheap floozy! It looked like her opponent was certainly pale enough at the sight and that breathy fake giggle that sounded…

He put a pile of yellow and purple chips in the middle. The dealer collected them and then looked to Blossom.

More giggling. Fake and…  _annoying_. Again Brick was  _occupied_ with the floozy and now it seemed the man was determined to win her back. Tch-fool.

The dealer gestured for more bids, and she looked at her pile. He was running out as he grew more and more desperate….

_Giggle._

A hand went on a muscled arm.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Giggle_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

" _You don't understand me! My genius is not something that can curtailed by something as paltry as money-!"_

" _We can't afford this Dexter!"_

" Your bet madam?"

She blinked.

_Giggle._

No more games. She'd had enough. The faster she got through this the faster she'd get to go home!

_Giggle._

The gasps were loud but she didn't care. This had gone on long enough! Luck eh? Tch- fie lets see!

The Pink Puff dumped the contents of the clutch down on the table. As for how much money this was… it didn't matter because it wasn't real. None of this was  _real._

And like hell was Blossom going to fall for any of this anyway!

" All in." She said curtly. The man next to her- if he was real- audibly gulped and finally put his hands up.

He was out.

"Alright then." The dealer's cool facade even seemed shaken. Tch. She didn't care. It was all fake anyway! "Bets? Anymore bets?"

The crowd all shook their heads, a few even backed away.

The only sound was that same obnoxious…  _giggling._

"Any bets at all? Last call!"

It was all or nothing. She looked at the wheel and the tiny numbers- 0-100 on each color. The odds were near impossibly low… and yet…

It was ultimately down to the spin of the wheel.

What a nail biting finale to such a show- whatever would Blossom do?

Would she fight the odds… or flee from…

The inevitable.

Her gaze shifted one more time behind her but the two of them had gone off without a trace. She swallowed the growl- so much for "getting used" to something "new" - obviously the lecher hadn't changed since high school and so-!

…. wait a minute.

" Calling before or after?"

Her gaze shifted to the wheel and the four balls in the dealers hand.

"... after." She murmured. The gasp was loudest of all. She'd chosen the riskier route- the balls had to already be spinning for a full turn before she could call out the next one.

Her fists clenched underneath the table but she only watched the play unfold.

One ball. "Eleven black"

The second.. "Nineteen red."

Three. Her eyes narrowed. "Nine Red."

" And number four?" Blossom stared at it. The simple white ball. The decider of this challenge.

"... nine black."

The balls swirled and swirled. She folded her arms and turned away from the table then. Ignored the agog stares and open mouths around her.

" Sometimes… it's ultimately just about luck." She murmured.

_Click. Clack. Click. Click._

There was a surge forward but she only made herself turn as calmly as possible.

The dealer stood at attention. " Eleven Black. Nineteen Red. Nine red. Nine black! The lady…." he blinked and stared as well, losing his calm facade for a moment. " Lady… wins over house."

Silence.

_Badum. Badum._

Blossom slowly reached out and gingerly took hold of the delicate gold chain. The white stone was obnoxiously large, she frowned. The original one better still be somewhere or the consequences would be  _dire._

_Badum. Badum._

She rolled the necklace slightly in her hands, she'd have to figure it out later because right now-.

" A WINNER! A WINNER! WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The loud bells and clapping were deafening almost as obnoxious as the flashing lights pulsing. She jerked away from someone's grip. And another. And another! Who the- HEY!?

" if you'll come this way madam."

"Wha-?" She exclaimed and clutched the necklace close as the group of bouncers- or security seemed to swarm her and the table at once.

Oh fuck… had they reviewed some kind of Hell tape to see the blatant-!... aid Brick had given her.

_Badumbadumdum_

_...shit._

0-o-0

Blossom was dropped off in another large room- what looked like some sort of luxurious VIP hotel suite, obscene in its decadence and flashy decor. She frowned and clutched the necklace tighter.

Shit. Shit. If she'd been caught….. accepting unsolicited aid then did that mean she forfeited her challenge or something?!

… oh that that's probably exactly what this was!

"Damn it!" She hissed. Ugh Blossom should have known! That cheating  _bastard!_

She wasn't going down without a fight! Hell no! There had to be a way out of here! She'd won the prize damn it! She'd won fair and square!

Blossom held the necklace up as she peered at the strange white stone. It was garish. Quite obviously so, it did  _not_ look like it belonged on this chain for one thing!

Fuck it- it was broken anyway. She pulled at the chain and the stone itself was what finally gave way- dropping off the gold onto the floor and-oh. There was the small diamond Blossom was used to, the garish stone had been set atop it almost like some kind of… reverse nut scenario or something.

For the stone did seem to be… hollow? Huh…?

She peered into it but as far as she could tell there was nothing hidden within.

Strange...

"Not bad Babe."

Blossom stiffened at that but slowly turned. She wasn't afraid… and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking she was.

Brick smirked at her as he leaned against the wall. Her chest clenched and her hand went reaching behind- she just had to find something hard to whack him over the head with!

There was a pretentious statue on the nightstand. It was nothing but a curved piece of wood it looked like. That'd do.

He snorted, "Relax.I'm not here to start shit, just wanted to say congrats."

"... How nice- excuse me." She was in no mood to deal with this and she held up the statue threateningly. " Move!"

He didn't look fazed. "Oh c'mon Babe- I knew you were good without me- I saw your victory."

" Oh?" She spat. "Yes you did seem rather  _busy_ didn't you?" He blinked but then… that slimy smile was back on his face.

" Ohhh- right... _that."_ He snickered. " sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do Babe."

" oh and I'm so  _sure_ it was so very  _hard_  for you to do so."

He didn't acknowledge the bite in her tone, he only shrugged. "It was. But someone had to stop her from her little game."

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "What?"

He fiddled with his suit jacket, "she was helping that other guy cheat- weren't you watching her?" He cocked his head.

"... what do you mean cheat?"

He rolled his eyes, " It's the oldest trick in the book Babe. Get some hottie in a slinky dress to keep all eyes on her while she's passing the player chips and shit under the table. Too bad she was too blinded by the shiny gems to be even at  _all_ subtle."

He removed his jacket. " Amateur."

" So they were cheating? Both of them?" The statue was effortlessly removed from her hands and set back down.

"Yup." He brushed past her plucking the necklace from her as he -HEY!

" Give it back!" She snapped. "I won that fair and-!"

_Click._ He clicked the necklace clasp nonchalantly. "There we go. Right where it belongs." He murmured. Her hand closed over it instinctively.

"... You're correct. Now get out of my way!" She pulled away.

" A thank you would suffice." He folded his arms. She scowled.

" Thank you- there now get out of my-!"

She grabbed the door but his hand went around her elbow and pulled her back.

" Hey, Hey- what's the hurry?" He snickered.

"... I'm in the middle of my challenge." Blossom said quickly. " You can't stop me that's cheating."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick._

"Oh I'm not going to  _stop_ you Babe, just wanted to talk for a bit is all."

She scowled more. "I think you've  _talked_ enough for today." She snarled.

" oho." Again Blossom was pulled away from the door. "Do I err or is that  _jealousy_ I am getting a sense of?"

Her cheeks warmed and she pulled herself free. "Not even in your  _dreams."_

Instead of growing irritated or even looking insulted the fool only grinned more.

"Every night Babe." He sounded completely delighted and Blossom hated it. "You don't have anything to worry about- it was a means to an end." Her hand was lifted up to his mouth. "I'd do anything for you, you know."

_Badum. Badum._

… _.Nope._

" How nice." She hissed and pulled her hand free . " I don't however have time for your nonsense-!"

" Time?" He raised an eyebrow. " Babe. We got all the time in the world in here." He shrugged dramatically.

Blossom grit her teeth. Don't react. It's what he was looking for! A reaction. He wanted her to fail obviously! Blossom simply had to focus on the task and nothing else- nothing- not even those… unfairly warm fingers still caressing her skin wait… HEY!

She jerked herself away from him completely. "I would  _like_ to continue on with my challenge now." She reiterated once more. "You are unfairly taking away time already agreed from-!"

" Actually I'm not." He leaned further against the door. "Or have you not noticed?"

"Not noticed what!" She hissed. He tapped his wrist. Hm? His watch? What about his watch?

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

… what?

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

It repeated the same pattern… over and over. The rhythm seemed…. delayed? Stuck even? Her eyes narrowed.

"You have a broken watch. So what?" She said slowly hit again he only snorted,

"Look again Babe. More specifically why not look on that table right there." He didn't give her another option, he caught her wrist and bear led her to the bedside table. She frowned, the table was gilded and the obnoxiously wealthy- just as garish as this entire room really and the ugly sculpture on top of it versus something  _normal_ like gee a lamp or something was-!

An hourglass. She blinked. It was an hourglass, a perfect scale replica of the hideous abomination that had sent her here only…

The sand…? It was… wait...….

"impossible." She murmured.

"Normally yes. But not in my case." He said in a low murmur in her ear. She was so astounded she didn't even brush him off this time. "I have powers in this realm Babe. Powers you wouldn't believe."

"But this is…"

"Time is relative in this room. Call it a safe house, a relief zone." He cupped her chin, "I can't stop it completely that's beyond my capabilities." He said lowly. "But-."

He turned her around so once again she was facing that hideous sculpture. She looked at it warily and at the sand that was still technically falling… but-.

Her eyes widened... it was true... the sand... the sand was somehow falling at such a slow reduced rate it was almost comical… were it not so unbelievable.

A single grain finally reached them pile but the others remained aloft- frozen but not frozen.

" You can slow it down…" She whispered. He nodded. Blossom frowned as she continued to stare at what should have been physically impossible until he finally gently turned her from it himself.

"That's right. So you can honestly relax here Babe. Like I said- safe zone." He gave another listless shrug. "Figure out your next move, take a breather you know."

A safe zone… almost like a pause in a video game it seemed. She gulped.

_Badum. Badum._

_Stop that._

"... I see." She said quietly. " And…. does everyone get… a safe zone in this challenge?"

" You know the answer to that Babe."

_Badum_

_Hush!_

Brick gave her an odd look but then he sighed and shock beyond all shocks -not- shrugged Blossom's question off. " There are… perks to being Mother's favorite… and with those perks… comes less supervision than perhaps others get in the challenge."

In other words. No. No one else would get this kind of respite.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

…  _for heaven's sake stop it!_

"... thanks." She said curtly. " I… well…. thank you that's… very kind of...you?" She finally finished weakly. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. His smile was broad and almost if she didn't know better seemed genuine but of course Blossom knew better!

Of course she did….

She turned from him then but….he was still staring at her. She could feel it. Feel a heat at the back of her neck from his stare it seemed or maybe it was literal- after all he still had his powers and then some(!) And Blossom….

All she had were her wits,

… and her luck.

" So...11...19...9...9… why those numbers exactly?" Brick undid his tie while she released her hair almost as an afterthought.

" Tch. Simple. This entire thing is nothing but a game no?" Her hand went on her hip.

" Arguably." He was fiddling with his sleeve cuff now.

"Then the solution was obvious." Blossom huffed. "This entire thing was scripted- you were determined to have me… be impulsive or let go as some sort of lesson or whatever you're trying to teach me clearly… but you're far too  _arrogant-."_ She stepped forward and poked him in the chest. " no matter what in the end somehow you'd still make this whole thing about  _you_. So once I saw the board… and the numbers… I knew where you'd have decided what the "solution" would be. And voila- look who was right." She said airily with a shrug of her own. "Like I said- piece of  _cake."_

Silence _._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Heh. I'm impressed Babe." He snickered. " Guess nothing really  _can_ get past you now can it?" He cradled his chin, " Guess we'll have to up the stakes for next time."

She snorted and turned back to him, " Go ahead- make my  _day."_

" Oh is that a challenge Blossom?" He breathed.

"As if you're capable of even giving me one." She purred back. His eyes seemed to darken then- a dark haze to the usual blood red.

"Oh really?" He

_Badum._

_Back. Back away!_

She strode forward and stood tall right in front of him. "Yes."

"Is that so?" Brick's voice had grown deeper, more… menacing almost.

" _Yes."_ She repeated more forcefully this time. She was a Puff, Powers or not and damn it he'd respect that or he'd learn to! She wasn't afraid of him… never!

But as those evil red eyes only seemed to grow darker the frog in her throat just grew thicker, her mouth got drier. She swallowed again, discreetly of course.

" I will conquer  _anything_ you throw at me Brick Jojo." She said in a lowered voice.

" Anything?" He repeated in a graveled one of his own. That look in his eyes…it was almost like she was sinking into it- sucked into that dark… dark gaze.

_Back away. Back away now!_

…  _hush._

" Like I already said  _Brick-."_ They were almost nose to nose. "You don't  _scare me_." She breathed.

_SLAM_

"Challenge accepted  _Blossom."_ He finished for her with that oddly… deep voice. She shivered and stepped back further but only hit wall. His hand was next to her head and his other arm slammed on her other side effectively caging her in.

_Badum. Badum_

… _.Uh oh_ _._

"Brick." She somehow managed to still speak even with the lump in her throat."You're… you're delaying me." Her hands felt like weights had formed on them. "This breaks...our agreement. Thirteen… thirteen- and I've used-."

"Only three hours Babe. You're making good time…you've only just begun Blossom."

Three hours already?! She swallowed a cry of anguish. Three wasted hours and this was only the  _beginning!?_

"You don't have to worry here though." The goosebumps formed and the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. "You're safe here...come on... take a breather. Let's spend some time together. Just you...and me." His voice… had somehow gone even deeper… more… husky- throaty and…

_badumdumdum._

"You're still seeking…" She whispered. " To distract me." She wanted to sound stern but her hands were rebelling,

"Yeah…" he breathed in her ear. "Yeah I am…" he caught her hand which had been set for a… not very hard slap to be honest and her entire body shuddered when his lips pressed on her open palm instead. "Damned if I can stop myself either… Blossom.." He breathed her name again and she felt her knees lock and everything else Twitch.

Damn him! Damn him and this dress- that was almost impossible to maneuver around in(!) - a "look but don't touch" kind of dress. Or more "Can't touch."

His lips trailed up from her wrist then, moving up her arm and-

Blossom squeezed her eyes shut. Don't look at him, don't react- don't… move-. Wait- no. No- yes move! He was distracted by his own foolish lust and she had the perfect opportunity to-... to..,

He reached her collar bone. Her… extremely sensitive right shoulder- her very… - no. No no- sisters! Duty'

"... Brick." She hated life. That wasn't a snarl, or a hiss… no that was undoubtedly a  _moan._ She'd moaned his name like a bitch in heat- she couldn't remember the last time she'd even-.

She was abruptly freed. So abrupt she almost fell down. He looked… angry. Pissed even. Had she offended him just then- well so very sorry but seeing as  _he_ had started it then-!

Why was  _she_ the one being glared at?

" What… have you  _done_ to me you infuriating-!" He rasped and there was her waist again. "Woman!" And now her hands were splayed over his chest.

"Nothing." He sucked in a harsh breath. "I can recall." She breathed.

She was playing with fire. Oh she knew that- and honestly  _what_ was she doing? This was  _Brick_ \- a fiend, a wretched evil criminal mastermind at his best though now in reality it was becoming obvious he was perhaps truly some sort of supernatural…  _demon_ (!)

_Badum. Badum._

But she felt alive. In similar vein to how she had felt out there… only… different. It was impulsive, foolish and… absolutely…  _exhilarating._

"Oh yeah?" He hissed. "Sure about that  _Babe?"_

Danger. Danger indeed. That was a dangerous tone and she didn't have any time to waste in-!

" _Yes."_ She breathed. "  _You_ seem to be the one having a  _hard_ time."

The growl was loud and sounded positively…  _demonic_  she couldn't lie and then she was back against the wall, trapped in a cage of arms and limbs… and lust. It was addicting… maybe Blossom could see the appeal in it after all. Living dangerously… on the edge… for the moment. That fleeting… incredible thrill.

Heart pounding. Body shaking.

And here she was partaking in what was the greatest gamble of them all. Completely unpredictable, and utterly…utterly…

"I hate this dress." He growled in her bare neck.

"Oh do you?" She breathed. "Perhaps leave your fashion choices then to-."

_RIP_.

Her leg was free, and wrapped around his waist, the slit rode up now almost to the very top of her hip and his hand clamped around the bare skin while his mouth slammed down on hers. Or did she reach up and crush hers to his. It was a blur of arms and legs falling and hitting the mattress and throwing the blankets off.

The ultimate unknown… the ultimate… thrill.

_Heh...heh heh._

_Wait…_

" Turn back Blossom… call it. Just call it!" She went still. Wait…"I don't… want to see you get hurt." He rasped. " Babe, just listen to me!"

It all came crashing back to her with a crystal clear focus and she immediately released his waist He was the one to tense this time.

" Let… let go." She croaked. "Let me go."

She braced herself for a struggle, a fight but none of those things happened.

He did as she asked- practically sailing across the room to put distance between them. She gathered up the blanket, he just stared at her, heaving hard.

"... You did as I asked?" She whispered. She couldn't help it, but the look he sent her was bright… but also seemed crazed. He dragged his hand over his face, leaning more heavily against the far wall.

" Tch… I don't do that kind of shit." He finally said quietly. "Believe it or not… I might be evil but I have some  _morals_." Another short laugh. "Any woman I ultimately have… will always be of her own free will."

Blossom snorted at that, but Brick grabbed his discarded suit jacket from the floor and slid it back on.

"Well then-." She rose and he pointedly didn't look at her it seemed as she did so. "Explain dinner last night then."

" Like I said, I was  _trying_ to soften the blow a little bit. I felt…." he scowled and averted his gaze.

"You kidnapped me." It had to be said… one couldn't avoid that unalterable fact.

His fists clenched. She shook her head, to think she had almost… never mind. Her experiment with gambling was over- impulsive thinking and such could be put aside, she'd gotten it out of her system forever.

So now she just to figure out-!

"Would you rather have been taken by a horde of demonic familiars?"

Blossom froze. The chill crawled down her spine but… no. Don't fall for it.

"I'm under orders…. Blossom. I've been under them… you  _can't_ go against what Mother wants." His voice went low. "... but I don't want you to get hurt because I know you're still going to try no matter what I say.."

She still wouldn't face him but she knew he was behind her. His hand went on her shoulder.

"I'm not… going to fall for it Brick." She said quietly. "So don't even… try."

_Don't look at him._

"I'd be disappointed if you did." His laugh sounded grim. She frowned and despite not knowing why… she turned around to face him.

"What's gotten into you?" She queried cautiously, "You're… acting rather…"

He was the one to turn away then.

"Never mind. Don't you have the rest of your challenge to complete?" He pointed to a nearby door… that hadn't been there before. "The clock is ticking again Babe. Better hurry up."

Blossom stared at it, then at his backside.

_Badum. Badum._

_Is he… helping me?_

"...Thank you." She said quietly but received no answer.

The door was cool to the touch but something… still caught her attention. She sniffed the air and yes… she wasn't imagining things…

Cotton candy?

" Brick… why do I smell-?" She turned but he was… gone.

Blossom bit her lip but nodded to herself. Better this way.

She took a deep breath.

Time to go.

0-o-0

_SLAM_

He glared at his reflection. At the idiotic man staring back at him. He heard the other door open and he clenched the edge of the sink and only harder when he heard that one last whisper of his name.

Damn it all… and Damn  _her!_

Yes. She'd be damned. Just like everyone else here! Just like him!

She'd belong to him… and only him.

And it'd be her choice. She wanted him, that much was glaringly obvious- she wanted him as he wanted her.

She could pretend to be above it all she wished but the facts were clear. Clear as day even!

His grip only increased. " She'll turn." He said throatily. Vowed really. " She'll turn." His reflection glared back at him. He grit his teeth.

**Oh are we so sure of that my son?**

Brick stiffened. His grip was growing dangerous, the slight  _creaks_ and groans of bending metal and porcelain filled the room.

"She'll  _turn."_ He snarled. The demon in the mirror stared balefully at him.

**Best hope so Boy:.. or else Mother may have to come fix your little mess...**

His fist clenched.

_Haven't you already done so? A succubus... really? I can handle this on my own._

**Oh but a mother likes to help out her little boy woo his pretty bride... because of course you _know_ how this will all end don't you Brick?**

Brick averted his gaze.

**The girl _will_ lose this challenge. Why you insisted her undergoing it I can't even begin to guess.**

_... You're just going to have to trust me Mother._

**Oh I do my son. I do... A mother simply... worries sometimes. Surely you understand that?**

His hand trailed over his still throbbing mouth. His skin still tingled with phantom touches and his ears still rang with those breathless gasps,

**See that she turns Boy. She turns and remains under your thrall. Remember that.**

_... Yes Mother._

And then Brick was alone.

She would turn. He'd ensure it. On to step three…

And then…

" She'll be mine."

His reflection only stared back at him.

0-o-0

_Three Hours done_

_Your trial's just only begun_

_If the truth remain hidden away_

_Then forever here... you shall stay_


End file.
